Next Generation go back in time
by charlee13
Summary: A normal day at Godrics Hallows for the next generation then all of the sudden they are back in 1995 with their teenage parents. How are they going to get back to their own time. Ok lame summery but you should read if you like fics about time travel. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lily POV

It is a normal summer at my family's home at Godrics Hallow's. I just had this bad feeling that today something bad is going to happen. All of my cousins were today along with my god brother Teddy, my parent's along with my aunt's and uncle's were going out so it was just us here. After about a half hour we were all bored out of our minds. Teddy and Victorire were giving each other goo goo eyes, Dominique and Molly were talking about clothes, James, Fred, and Louis left the room to amuse themselves, Albus and Rose were reading, Roxie and Lucy were playing a board game, while Hugo and I watched TV. Just then James, Fred, and Louis ran down the stairs grinning like mad men.

"Look what we found in dad's office?" James said as he handed me something that was circular and silver the dial was set to 1995 just then the dial started to spin and I felt something strong pull on me, then I felt myself hit the ground. It was pitch black and I saw the bushes move then I heard a voice.

"Hold on Remus there's someone here, looks like a lot of teenagers." A rough voice said I also heard James groan I reached my hand down to pull my wand out of my leggings before getting up.

"Who's there?" I said my voice sounded a little shaky just then a lamp post flicked on. I took a look behind me Teddy was helping Vic up, Al was doing the same for Rose, James, Fred, Louis, Roxie, Lucy, Dominique, Molly, and Hugo were standing with there wands pointed behind me. Before us stood a man with a roving electric blue eye, a wooden leg and a chunk of his nose missing from his face. Next to him was a man with sandy blonde hair that was graying, lots of scars, and Teddy's topaz eye's. Next to him was a small young women with a heart shaped face and bright bubblegum hair, and someone that looked exactly like Al.

"Who are you guys?" Hugo asked his wand still up looking shocked.

"Put your wand away son before you hurt yourself, and it is none of your business who we are now off on your way." The blue eye man said to us.

"Um what year is it?" I asked them having an idea of where we were.

"It is 1995," He said sounding shocked at my question I nodded.

"Ok then would you mind helping us get to Hogwarts to speak to Professor McGonagall?" I asked my voice shaking, and then the girl with pink hair spoke.

"Why do you need Professor McGonagall?" She asked then I heard footsteps and Dominique passed me and stood in front of them she had her back turned on them. After a minute a door came up and I recognized it she went up the stairs and opened the door, then walked in leaving us all confused.

"Alright kids what do you know?" The blue eye man asked us frowning we all looked at each other. Then a man with long white hair and twinkling blue eyes came out with a younger looking Professor McGonagall and Dominique.

"So it seems you lot have made a mess." She said in a stern voice frowning at us my wand was still up.

"Now come inside so we can fix this." She said turning around and walking inside we all followed her in to my dad's godfather's house through the creepy hallway and into the kitchen. I looked around the dinning room when we entered, it was full of adults I barely recognized I noticed my Grandparents at the table along with my uncle Bill only he wasn't all covered in scars. Just then all the people from outside stormed in and sat down.

"Albus who are these kids?" The blue eye man asked one eye on the white haired man the blue one on us, everyone else looked like they were wondering the same thing.

"Well it seems they are from the future and have gotten sent back here." He said smiling at us, the others in the room looked shocked at what he just said.

"Ok then lets get some names out of them." The blue eye man said staring at us Teddy was the first to speak.

"Teddy Remus Lupin," He said the sandy blonde haired guy looked shocked at this and stared at Teddy.

"Victorire Nymphadora Weasley," Vic said, the women with pink hair wrinkled her nose at the name.

"Dominique Gabriella Weasley," Nikki said smiling at her dad.

"James Sirius Potter," James said smirking, a man next to the sandy blonde haired guy smiled.

"Fred Fabian Weasley," Fred said and grandmum smiled at him.

"Louis William Weasley," Louis said and Uncle Bill looked up at him.

"Albus Severus Potter" Al said and a man with greasy hair looked at him shocked while the twinkley eyed man smiled at him.

"Molly Penelope Weasley," Molly said and grandmum's smile got bigger at her name.

"Rose Minerva Weasley," Rose said and Professor McGonagall smiled at Rose.

"Roxanne Angelina Weasley but call me Roxie," Roxie said smiling.

"Lucy Audrey Weasley," She said from her spot next to Roxie.

"Hugo Arthur Weasley," Hugo said and Granddad smiled at him.

"Lily Luna Potter," I said and I noticed a lot of people smiled sadly at my name.

"Ah lovely name you have so can I ask you who your parents are?" The twinkly eyed man asked.

"Vic, Nikki, and Louis are Uncle Bill and Aunt Fluer's children," I said grandmum frowned and Uncle Bill smiled blushing a little bit.

"James, Al and I well our dad is obvious and our mum is Ginny Weasley," I said grandmum started to smile at us.

"Fred and Roxie are Uncle George and Aunt Angelina's children," I said.

"Molly and Lucy are Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey's children," I said grandmum and granddad looked shocked.

"You mean Percy is talking to us in the future?" Granddad asked.

"What do you mean?" Molly asked granddad just shook his head.

"Rose and Hugo are Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's children," as soon as I said that everyone said "FINALLY!"

"Teddy well you know his dad but I'm not going to tell you his mum you have to guess but she is in this room." I said smirking at them all my cousins smiled. The man next to Teddy's dad spoke up smirking at him.

"Well I'm going to say by the color of his hair that my dear cousin Dora slept with my best friend, hey this is great Moony now were family!" Both of Teddy's parent's faces were bright along with Teddy's mum's hair.

"Ah so why don't we bring your parents in and explain everything to them." The twinkly eyed man said smiling and grandmum got up and left to go get our parents, all the other adult started to leave.

"So can I ask who you all are?" I asked the ten people who were left in the room.

"Albus Dumbledore," The man with twinkling blue eyes and long gray hair said.

"Severus Snape," The man with greasy black hair and black eyes said to me.

"Remus Lupin," Teddy's dad said still looking shocked that he would be a dad in the future.

"Sirius Black," The man with long black hair he looked almost like a vampire.

"Nymphadora Tonks but just call me Tonks," The women with pink hair said smiling at Teddy.

"Arthur Weasley but I guess you already know that," Granddad said smiling at us.

"Of course we do Granddad you are still alive in our time." Lucy and Roxie said at the same time.

Alastor Moody," The mad with all the injuries and the weird eye said looking at me I noticed that I was the only one with my wand out so I put it back in my leggings.

"Bill Weasley though since three of you are my kids I think you know who I am." He said smiling.

"Yeah you look different though without all the scars." Fred said, Louis, Nikki, Vic, Teddy, Rose, Al, Molly, Lucy, Roxie, Hugo, and I all slapped our foreheads and groaned, James just nodded his head Uncle Bill looked shocked.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt," Kingsley said we all smiled.

"We recognize you your minister in our time." James said, he grinned at James.

"Well I know you lot know me." Said Professor McGonagall said, James, Fred, and Louis nodded.

"Yes we do Professor we spend a fair amount of time with you in your office you called us the next generation of Marauders." Louis said proudly and she groaned Sirius laughed at that, the door opened and grandmum came in with our teenage parents, Sirius got up.

"Harry good to see you." He said giving dad a hug.

"We will have time for hellos later we would like you all to meet your future kids." Professor Dumbledore said, all our parents looked at us shocked then James and Fred came up with a bright idea.

"Hey dad," The said at the same time to their dads everyone but them just hit our foreheads again.

"Ah well would you all like to know which kids are going to be yours in the future?" They nodded still looking shocked, Dumbledore nodded at us to speak, Teddy, Vic, Nikki, and Louis went to stand near their parents, Roxie walked up to Uncle George and hugged him.

"Hi daddy you look different with both ears." She said James and Fred started to laugh.

"Well dad I'm your son and unlike her I am actually doing pranks at school." Fred said grinning at his dad who smiled back still looking shocked.

"Hi dad," Rose said waving to Uncle Ron who looked shocked Hugo laughed at his face.

"Hey mum," He said to Aunt Hermione who as soon as he said that fainted dad and who I think was Uncle Fred caught her.

"Ok why don't we tell them whose kids are whose since you lot can't do it with out giving them a heart attack." Grandmum said we nodded at her and she smiled, and woke Aunt Hermione up who still looked shocked.

"Rose and Hugo are Hermione and Ron's children," She said gesturing to Rose and Hugo who smiled at their parents, Hermione came up hugged them both.

"Roxie and Fred are George and Angelina's kids" she gestured to Fred and Roxie who was playing with the streak of blue in her hair.

"Are you sure they don't look a lot like me?" He said Roxie rolled her eyes.

"Everyone says we look a lot like mom but we do have your eyes" she said smiling at her dad.

"James, Albus, and Lily are Harry and Ginny's kids," She said gesturing to us all the Weasley boys looked shocked along with our dad.

"When did this happen?" Uncle Ron said looking shocked.

"Well dad said he started to fall for mum in sixth year." James said smirking at them.

"James could you act a bit more serious about this?" I said to him he just smirked at me.

"My middle name is serious." He said we all groaned at that lame pun.

"I really don't get it." Uncle Fred said looking at James.

"His name is James Sirius Potter, it's a lame joke he has use since he was seven." Al said shaking his head at his brother.

"Ok now Victorire, Dominique, and Louis are Bill and Fluer's kids." She said gesturing to them.

"Teddy is Remus and Tonk's son," She said I noticed Teddy was changing his hair along with his mother.

"Wait are you…?" Remus asked Teddy.

"Nope," He said smiling.

"Yeah though you get really cranky around the full moon." Vic said smirking at him he just poked his tongue at her, she rolled her eyes at him.

"Molly and Lucy are Percy and someone named Audrey's kids." She said gesturing to Molly who was talking to Nikki and Lucy who was twirling her purple streak talking to Roxie.

"Wait so Percy is talking to us in the future." Uncle Fred said.

"Yes why does everyone keep asking that?" Molly asked looking confused.

"He's a ministry loving prat, you don't know a lot about what is happening now do you?" Uncle Fred said.

"No we don't none of do our parents don't talk about it especially Uncle Harry." Roxie said looking at them.

"Plus we never even met most of you, I think most of you died in the war." Lucy said looking at Uncle Fred.

"Ok who out of us did you meet in the future other then your parents and grandparents?" Professor Dumbledore asked everyone looked at me.

"Professor McGonagall, Kingsley oh and we never met Uncle Fred he died in the final battle so did Teddy's parents." I said not looking at anyone.

"Wait so you never met me?" Sirius said sounding shocked.

"No I think you died before my dad finished his fifth year that is if I did my research right." I said looking at Al who nodded.

"Well why don't I get dinner started?" Grandmum said getting up.

"Can I help you grandmum?" Molly asked smiling grandmum smiled and nodded they walked out.

"Ok another thing I would like to know is how old you all are?" Sirius asked, I notice Kingsley, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Moody and Professor Dumbledore had all left.

"I'm 24, Vic is 22, Nikki is 17, James, Fred, and Louis are 16, Al, Molly and Rose are 15, Roxie and Lucy are 14, Hugo and Lily are 13." Teddy said smirking as James and Fred pouted.

"What's the matter with you two?" I asked them Roxie giggled.

"They wanted to lie and say they were of age so they could use magic." She said smirking at her brother.

"Ok so what houses are you in?" Sirius asked us.

"Nikki, James, Fred, Louis, Lily and I are in Gryffindor, Vic, Rose, Al, Roxie and Lucy are in Ravenclaw, Molly and Hugo are in Hufflepuff." Teddy said.

"So the Weasley tradition of being in Gryffindor ended when she came to school." Fred said smiling at Vic we all nodded.

"Yeah and the Potter tradition of being in Gryffindor when Al came to school." James said smirking at Al who rolled his eyes.

"Well that is if you don't count marriages." He said and James looked confused so did everyone else.

What do you mean mom was in Gryffindor and so was Grandmum Lily." He said still confused.

"Yes but I went through our Family tree and Great Granddad Charlus married Dorea Black and dad said Sirius was the first Black not to be sorted into Slytherin." He said matter-of-factly.

"How did you get a hold of our family tree?" James asked.

"All pure-blood families have a family record at the ministry I asked dad to get it for me, also when we had to stop here last year because needed to get something I saw our names on the tapestry in the drawing room." Al said as if it was obvious that James should know this.

"What are your best classes?" Remus asked him

"Charms and potions," He said, Remus smiled.

"Just like Lily and she would know her family tree." He said

"Wait my mother burned people off the tree if they didn't follow her pure-blood mania so how are you still on the tree?" Sirius asked confused.

"Well Dorea did marry a pure-blood and my only guess is that she either didn't notice that Lily was added on to the tree or that the Potter were to great a family to burn James and Lily off." Al said turning away to Rose I knew they were about to start some debate on it. Everyone went on to their own conversations I closed my eyes to take in everything that had happened today I knew something weird was going to happen.

**Ok so this idea has been in my head for a while and I started to write it on paper for a while before I debated putting it up. I think the Dorea Black marring Charlus Potter is true on the Harry Potter Lexincon website it said that they married and had one said. Most people say James parents died when he was 17 and so did they so I thought I would put it in there. Now I put Albus in Ravenclaw because most people think he would be in Slytherin but I think he is smart so he would be in Ravenclaw. So please click the pretty green button and review the story.**


	2. Families

Chapter 2

Lily POV

I woke up early this morning to see that it was still pretty dark outside, I looked over and saw Lucy and Roxie sleeping peacefully. We had spent most of last night finding out how to room everybody since most of the rooms were still not fit for humans. Teddy's dad moved up into Sirius's room and James, Fred, and Louis moved in to Remus's old room. Rose and Molly were sharing a room with Aunt Hermione and mum, Al and Hugo were sharing a room with both their dads. Teddy was also sharing a room with Remus and Sirius, Vic was sharing with Tonks and the one spare room Lucy, Roxie, and I were sharing. James and Fred had freaked out about not having there clothes and pj's last night until Rose pulled out a small sparkly rose colored bag and said mum always told her to be prepared it had a fair amount of our clothes and books. I got up and grab my robe I head down the stairs as I see the door to the dinning room I notice the light is on and I know for a fact that grandmum is not up yet. I opened the door the people that had the light on were Sirius and Remus, they both looked at me when I entered.

"Sorry couldn't sleep thought I'd sit down here till someone was up." I said and sat down at the table.

"Not a problem so why can't you sleep?" Sirius asked sounding more like an adult then I heard him the whole time I was here.

"Just worrying how we are going to get back to our own time? If it takes a while what we are going to do while we are here?" I said calmly my voice a little shaky.

"Don't worry you all are going to be fine and Dumbledore said he is going to have you lot go to Hogwarts so that if you get back and it is the middle of your year you aren't too far behind, also I think your dad has a lot more to worry about with almost getting expelled from school and his hearing." Remus said smiling at me just then the door opened and grandmum came in.

"Good morning Remus, Sirius and on Lily what are you doing up this early?" She asked looking shocked that I was up so early.

"I'm an early riser it's a habit anything I can help you with this morning?" I asked smiling at her.

"Oh no don't worry dear I don't think anyone will be up for a while would you like some tea?" She asked starting to make some, I just nodded.

"So do you always get up this early?" She asked me smiling.

"Yup unless I am at school then it takes me a while to get up." I said smiling.

"So what is the whole family like in the future?" Grandmum asked grinning at me."

"We are very interesting and thing have defiantly changed a lot." I said remembering all of our crazy moments at school.

"Like what?" Sirius said smirking as if daring me to try and shock him.

"Rose started dating Scorpius Malfoy," I said all of them stared at me in shock.

"Your joking right I mean the Malfoys and the Weasleys have hated each other for ever." Sirius said in a shocked voice.

"Yup Mr. Malfoy and Astoria along with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione caught them snogging at the last family brunch. Uncle Ron and Mr. Malfoy bonded over some fire whiskey after that night, I caught what happened when I was walking with Liam Zambini." I said taking a sip of my tea while they looked at me in shocked. Grandmum had breakfast out and everyone was coming downstairs.

"Molly dear why do you look so shocked?" Granddad said concerned Al looked at me then sighed.

"Lily what did you say?" He asked smirking at me everyone turned and looked at me.

"I just told her who Rose was dating I didn't think it would be a shock." I said, Rose dropped her toast, Lucy and Roxie giggled, Nikki, Molly, Teddy, and Vic just rolled their eyes, Al went back to his egg and shrugged, Louis, James, and Fred smirked at each other probably remembering the prank they did on him when they found out.

"Ok so who is my little niece dating that is so shocking?" Uncle Fred said sounding amused, Rose's face was turning red and she was glaring at me I swear she was going to burn a hole in my face.

"She asked how thing had changed so I gave her and example." I said shrugging to her, Rose just stared at me.

"Fine Scorpius Malfoy" She said quickly going back to her toast, everyone who didn't already look shocked was now looking at her shocked.

"How could we forget when we found out." James said smiling, Rose just rolled her eyes.

"Wait what happened when you found out?" Uncle Fred asked starting to sound like a kid on Christmas day.

"When Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, and Mr. Malfoy and Astoria found out Aunt Hermione and Astoria weren't shocked Uncle Ron and Mr. Malfoy on the other hand..." I said remembering how funny they were drunk.

"Yeah Scorpius said Astoria and Narcissa made his dad sleep on the couch for a week for getting so drunk." Al said laughing at the memory.

"Yeah well you didn't get the letters from dad asking you to come home from school to try and calm mum down." Hugo said most likely remembering the amount of owls that came for a week.

"Oh so Ron is scared of Hermione in the future?" Uncle George asked sounding amused as Uncle Ron ears turned red.

"I think there is good reason and you shouldn't be laughing when mum is mad you get scared too, along with when Aunt Ginny is mad." Roxie said smirking when Uncle George's ears went red.

"OK fine what did dear old Draco and Ronnie here do while they were drunk because little Rosie decided to date his child." Uncle George asked smiling at me as if I was going to tell him.

"We learned neither of them can sing very well." James said.

"Well children we have a lot of cleaning to do today so go get ready and meet me in the drawing room, we have to get rid of the doxies in the curtains." Grandmum said strictly, I forgot dad said they had a lot of cleaning to do when they first got here. We all walked up to get changed, when we were ready we headed to the drawing room everyone but dad and Uncle Ron were there a few minutes they entered. Grandmum was giving out cloth to cover their faces, and handing out doxycide to everyone.

"Right, you lot, you need to be careful, because Doxys bite and their teeth are poisonous. I've got a bottle of antidote here, but I'd rather nobody needed it." Grandmum said to us, as she got it all ready.

"When I say the word, start spraying immediately," she said. "They'll come flying out at us, I expect, but it says on the sprays one good squirt will paralyze them. When they're immobilized, just throw them in this bucket." She said getting out of the way from our line of spraying.

"All right- squirt!" She said we all started to squirt after a few minutes they started to come out at us looking mad as can be I got one in the face and threw it in the bucket. I looked around and noticed Uncle Fred was putting a doxy in his pocket, Uncle George was doing the same thing with the ones he knocked out. Around noon we were finally done getting rid of the doxys and sat down.

"I think we'll tackle those after lunch." She said pointing at the dusty glass covered cabinets on both sides of the mantelpiece. The doorbell rang throughout the house we all looked at grandmum she got up and grabbed a giant bag.

"Stay here, I'll bring up some sandwiches." She said firmly as she left the room we all moved straight to the window to see a stack of cauldrons on the doorstep.

"Mundungus! What's he brought all those cauldrons for?" Aunt Hermione said frowning.

"Probably looking for a safe place to keep them, isn't that what he was doing the night he was supposed to be tailing me? Picking up dodgy cauldrons?" Dad said I could hear a little bitterness in his voice.

"Yeah your right! Blimey, Mum won't like that…" Uncle Fred said when the door opened and he brought the cauldrons in. I looked over and saw Al and Rose looking at the Black Family Tree, I stood and looked at it for a while then I heard.

"WE ARE NOT RUNNING A HIDEOUT FOR STOLEN GOODS!" Grandmum yelled at the top of her lungs we all turned to the door.

"I love hearing Mum shouting at someone else it makes such a nice change." Uncle Fred said smiling.

"I know the feeling I was happy when Al got his first howler." James said smiling, Al just rolled his eyes.

"What did you get a howler for?" Aunt Hermione asked looking at Al a little shocked.

"James told Liam that it would be funny dye Ms. Norris bright blue and me and Scorpius were there at the time so we got in trouble too." Al said smiling.

"O I said no such thing to him!" James asked looking at Al.

"Yeah we also said to make it washable not permanent." Fred said smirking, the door then opened in walked younger looking Kreacher.

"…smells like a drain and a criminal to boot, but she's no better, nasty old blood traitor with her brats messing up mistress's house, oh my poor mistress, if she knew, if she knew the scum they've let into her house, what would she say to old Kreacher, oh, the shame of it, Mudbloods and werewolves and traitors and thieves, poor old Kreacher, what can he do…" He muttered

"Hello Kreacher," Uncle Fred said very loudly the door then opened with a snap.

"Kreacher did not see young master," He said then started to bow "Nasty little brat of a blood traitor he is."

"Sorry? Didn't catch that last bit." Uncle George said to him, this Kreacher was always nice to us back in our time it was weird.

"Kreacher said nothing, and there's it's twin, unnatural little beast they are." He said bowing to Uncle George, I looked at Hugo he seemed as shocked as I was so did Rose, Molly, Lucy, Roxie, James, Fred, Louis while Al and Nikki didn't seem that shocked that he said that as he continued to mutter.

"…. And there's the mudblood, standing there bold as brass, oh if my mistress knew, oh, how she'd cry, and there's the new boy, Kreacher doesn't know his name. What is he doing here? Kreacher doesn't know…." He said well the fact that he doesn't know who dad is might make him pretty happy since he hates attention.

"This is Harry, Kreacher, Harry Potter." Aunt Hermione said, Kreacher looked shocked at what she said.

"The mudblood is talking to Kreacher as though she is my friend, if Kreacher 's mistress saw him in such company, oh what would she say-"

"Don't call her a mudblood!" Uncle Ron, mum, Rose, and Hugo said sounding very angry.

"It doesn't matter, he's not in his right mind, he doesn't know what he's." She whispered.

"Don't kid yourself Hermione, he knows exactly what he is saying," He said giving Kreacher a look of dislike.

"Is it true? Is it Harry Potter? Kreacher can see the scar, it must be true, that's the boy who stopped the dark lord, Kreacher wonders how he did it-"

"Don't we all, Kreacher," Uncle Fred said.

"What do you want, anyway?" Uncle George asked.'

"Kreacher is cleaning," he said.

"A likely story," a voice said from behind dad. Sirius had entered the room, Kreacher then bowed so low that his nose touched the ground like he did when dad came in the room and dad always made him stand up.

"Stand up straight now what are you up to?" He said impatiently.

"Kreacher is cleaning. Kreacher lives to serve the Noble House of Black-" Kreacher said.

"And it's getting blacker everyday, it's filthy." Sirius said.

"Master always liked his little jokes, Master was a nasty ungrateful swine who broke his mother's heart." Kreacher said still bowing to him.

"My mother didn't have a heart, she kept herself alive out of pure spite." Sirius said in a bitter tone.

"Whatever Master says, Master is not fit to wipe slime from his mother's boots, oh, my poor mistress, what would she say if she saw Kreacher serving him, how she hated him, what a disappointment he was-"

"I asked you what you were up to, every time you show up pretending to be cleaning, you sneak something off to your room so we can't throw it out." Sirius said coldly.

"Kreacher would never move something from it's proper place in master's house," He said then started speaking quickly. "Mistress would never forgive Kreacher if the tapestry was thrown out, seven centuries it's been in the family, Kreacher must save it, Kreacher and the blood traitors and the brats destroy it-"

"I thought it might be that," He looked at the wall with distaste. "She'll have put another permanent sticking charm on the back of it, I don't doubt, but if I can get rid of it I certainly will. Now go away Kreacher." He gave Sirius a look of loathing then started to leave.

"They won't be able to get it down don't worry." I whispered to Kreacher as he walked past me, he just nodded. Sirius and Aunt Hermione were arguing about Kreacher.

"If you just set him free maybe-" She said hopefully.

"We can't set him free, he knows to much about the order." Sirius said curtly we all knew he wanted to.

"And anyway, the shock would kill him. You suggest to him that he leaves this house, see how he takes it." He said.

"I wouldn't try it if I were you." I said everyone turned to look at me even Sirius.

"And why not?" Aunt Hermione asked me.

"Well when I was ten you told Kreacher that he could be free and dad spent two hours calming him down and telling him that he didn't do anything wrong." I said then noticed Al and Rose looking at the tapestry.

"Here he is told you I would find him first." Rose said smirking at Al everyone looked over at them.

"What did you two find?" Sirius said looking at them.

"I found Uncle Harry on the tree," Everyone went and looked Sirius laughed.

"I wonder what my dear mother would say if she saw Lilly on the family tree." Sirius said laughing

"Can I go find out?" I said hopefully.

"You can ask her what she thinks later." Sirius said smiling at me.

"Sirius you're not on here!" Aunt Hermione said HHHHHH

"I used to be, my sweet mother blasted me off when I ran away." He said has he pointed to a charred hole in the tapestry, the same way my dad did when I asked about grandma and grandpa's friends.

"You ran away from home?" Dad asked shocked.

"When I was sixteen, I'd had enough." He said.

"Where did you go?" Dad asked I looked at him shocked it didn't seem that hard to guess the answer.

"Your dad's place, your grandparents were really good about it; they sort of adopted me as a second son. Yeah, I camped out at your dad's in the school holidays, and when I was seventeen I got a place of my own. My Uncle Alphard had left me a decent bit of gold- he's been wiped off here, too, that's probably why- anyway, and after that I looked after myself. I was always welcome at Mr. and Mrs. Potter's for Sunday lunch though." Sirius explained dad was the same way with our friends coming over for Sunday lunch or if they are fighting with their family.

"But…why did you…?" He stuttered out.

"Leave?" He smiled and ran a hand through his long hair. "Because I hated the whole lot of them: My parents and their pure-blood mania convinced that to be a Black made you practically royal… My idiot brother, soft enough to believe them…that's him." He jabbed his hand at Regulus's name who had died in 1979.

"He was younger then me, and a better son as I was constantly reminded." Sirius said I think I heard a little bitterness.

"But he died," Dad said.

"Yeah, stupid idiot…he joined the Death Eaters." He said the bitterness in his voice was much clearer.

"You're kidding!"

"Come on, Harry, haven't you seen enough of this house to tell what kind of wizards my family were?" He said testily

"Were- were your parents Death Eaters as well?"

"No, no, but believe me, they thought Voldemort had the right idea, they were all for the purification of the wizarding race, getting rid of Muggle-borns and having pure-bloods in charge. They weren't alone, either, there were quite a few quite a few people, before Voldemort showed his true colors, who thought he had the right idea about things…they got cold feet when they saw what he was prepared to do to get power, though. But I bet my parents though Regulus was a right little hero for joining up at first."

"Was he killed by an Auror?" Dad asked tentatively.

"Oh, no, no, no he was by Voldemort." I was confused that wasn't what dad told me. "Or on Voldemort's orders, more likely; I doubt Regulus was ever important enough to be killed by Voldemort in person. From what I found out after he died, he got in so far, then panicked about what he was being asked to do and tried to back out."

"Really that wasn't what dad told me." I said everyone looked at me even my cousins and brothers.

"Wait I thought dad didn't like to talk about the war." James said confused.

"Well when he forgot something here he let me come here and I remembered that this was Sirius's house because it was your middle name. So I asked dad about him and he showed me his place on the tree then I noticed Regulus and asked about him and dad said in a way Regulus helped him defeat Voldemort. I asked how he died and dad said he took some potion that made him weak and when he tried to get a drink from a lake and inferi dragged him down, but dad said if I wanted it more detailed then I should ask Kreacher." I said to them Sirius looked shocked at what I said, just then grandmum walked in with sandwiches and pumpkin juice.

"Lunch," Everyone was still staring at me, Teddy, Vic, granddad, moody, and Teddy's parents came in behind me.

"So wait Regulus helped defeat Voldemort?"

** Ok sorry that took so long to update now with my stories I am going to update one first then the other so it might take a while. Also this is going to be sort of an alternate universe because I don't really want Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and Fred to die. Well hope you all like the chapter.**

**Lots of luv and luck Charlee!**


	3. Kreacher

Chapter 3

Lilly POV

"Yes well at least that is what dad told me and since he was the one who defeated Voldemort in the end…" I said as almost everyone looked at me dumbstruck.

"Ok good to know so my brother tried before he died to defeat Voldemort?" Sirius asked again it was really getting annoying.

"Yes I can tell you the story I asked Kreacher last year and he told me." I said looking at everyone around me all my cousins and Teddy looked shocked, grandmum, granddad, and Teddy's parents looked confused.

"Yeah I guess do we need to bring Kreacher in here in case you forget something in the story?" He asked sounding a little sincere.

"No that would not be a good idea, when I asked him he cried while telling the story it took a long time to get him to stop." I said remembering how much he cried about Master Regulus.

"Ok then go on with the story." He said sitting down.

"Ok well around the time Regulus joined the Death Eaters Voldemort needed a house elf so Regulus volunteered Kreacher. He told Kreacher what an honor it was for Kreacher to work for the dark lord as he put it. So he went with Voldemort to this cave near the sea and there was a cavern and inside it was a giant black lake. They went on some boat across the lake and there was an island in the middle of the lake, on the island was some sort of basin full of some potion." Everyone looked a little shocked and my cousins were looking at the ground.

"Voldemort made Kreacher drink the potion, Kreacher said he saw awful things and begged for Master Regulus to come and save him and for his mistress." Rose looked shocked and Aunt Hermione looked close to tears Hugo went and held her hand she smiled sadly at him.

"When the potion was gone he put a locket in the bottom and filled it with more potion then left on the boat leaving Kreacher behind on the island. So Kreacher tried to crawl to the water to drink some, and then hands came out of the water and pulled him down."

"Wait how did Kreacher escape then?" Aunt Hermione asked.

"Master Regulus called him, so when he got back Regulus was worried and told him to stay in the house. Then one night Regulus came to Kreacher and asked him to show him the cave the dark lord took him to. Kreacher said he looked disturbed in his mind, so Kreacher took him to the cave."

"So he made Kreacher drink the drink again?" James said looking at me.

"No he took out a locket like the one the dark lord had and gave it to Kreacher and told him to switch out the lockets when the basin was empty. He ordered Kreacher to leave without him to go home and never tell anyone and to destroy the locket, and then Kreacher watched as he was dragged down to the bottom of the lake." I finished Aunt Hermione burst into tears along with Rose, Roxie and Lucy had tears down their faces everyone else looked shocked.

"He was trying to protect us mum and dad didn't deserve it." Sirius said looking a little proud of his brother.

"Yeah well dad said it took him a while to find the locket, Kreacher couldn't destroy it and dad never told me why it was so important that the locket be destroyed." I said as they looked shocked then an idea came to my mind and I ran out of the room.

"Lilly where are you going?" I heard James yell then I heard a bunch of foot steps behind me. I ran into the room I knew was Kreacher's, he was sitting in the bed crying he looked up when he saw me.

"What does little mistress want with Kreacher?" He asked getting up and bowing.

"I need you to tell me where Master Regulus's locket is." I said he looked shocked everyone was now in the room looking at us.

"How do you know about Master Regulus's locket?" He asked close to going back to tears.

"In my time you told me, I want to help you destroy it so that Master Regulus will not die in vain." I told him, his eyes started to fill with tears and he hugged my waist crying.

"Little mistress wants to help Master Regulus!" He cried to me everyone looked shocked at his overreaction I waved for Sirius to come here he knelt down by me.

"If I gave him a piece of jewelry would that free him?" I asked he chuckled a no to me I nodded.

"Ok Kreacher I will be back will you wait here?" I asked him slowly.

"Yes Kreacher will wait for little mistress." He said sitting back on his bed I walked back up to my room and grabbed a locket from the pocket of the skirt I wore yesterday then went back down stairs.

"Here this was Master Regulus's and my dad gave it to you and before you died a few years back you gave it to me." I said as I handed him the locket, he then made a howl of shock and misery it took Roxie, Lucy, and me almost a half an hour before Kreacher calmed down. Then we all went up into the drawing room to look for the locket, I noticed my Uncles had nicked a few more things from the pile, some spider like thing had climbed up dad's arm trying to puncture him Roxie had grabbed some book and knocked it off while Lucy grabbed another book to smash it.

"Nice work ladies now remind me what does the locket look like and why is it important?" Sirius said has we threw out more stuff.

"Well dad said it was important in killing Voldemort something about cruxes I don't remember much I was five when he told me. Well the locket looks like the one I gave Kreacher but it has a S on the front in the shape of a snake." I said picking up some certificate from the ministry. Fred had accidentally opened some old music box that started to make us fall asleep before mum shut it.

"Hey I think Al and I found it." Rose shouted to us we all looked at them she showed us the locket it had a snake in the shape of a S.

"I'll ask Kreacher he is most likely the only one who has seen it." I said grabbing it and leaving I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see my dad.

"Mind if I come with you?" He asked I smiled and nodded.

"So um well what are most of us like in the future?" He asked sounding nervous.

"We are a crazy family I can tell you that, why don't we explain everything when we get back up there." I said he just nodded, we entered Kreacher's room again.

"Hey Kreacher is this Master Regulus's locket." I asked him he just nodded his head.

"How are you going to destroy it Kreacher has tried everything it won't have a scratch?" He asked and I honestly didn't know.

"I don't know yet but I will find out soon ok?" I asked him he smiled and nodded. We walked upstairs and entered the room we had finished cleaning and everyone was sitting around it.

"Well it is the right locket but we should ask Dumbledore about how to destroy it because Kreacher said he couldn't even make a scratch on it." I said everyone nodded.

"So could you tell us what we are like in the future and more about you lot?" Uncle Fred asked everyone agreed to answer all questions they could.

"Ok why don't we start with a simple question what are all of your favorite classes?" Remus said Teddy was first to speak.

"Defense against the Dark Arts," He said.

"Potions and Care of Magical Creatures," Vic answered.

"Transfiguration and ancient runes," Nikki said.

"Transfiguration and Care of magical creatures," James said.

"Same as him," Fred said.

"Care of magical creatures, and charms," Louis said.

"Charms and ancient runes," Rose said.

"Wait I thought you were taking muggle studies?" James said.

"No I switched it was boring," Rose said to him.

"Charms and Potions," Molly said.

"Divination and Care of magical creature," Lucy and Roxie said at the same time.

"Wait are you two twins?" Uncle George asked.

"No, we are just really close," Roxie said smiling at her dad.

"Defense and ancient runes," I said.

"Transfiguration and charms," Hugo said.

"Ok so what do we do in the future?" Uncle Fred asked.

"Well Uncle Harry is head of the Aurors department, Aunt Ginny use to play for the Holyhead Harpies but after James was born she started write for the profit. Mum works in magical law in the ministry she got better work right for house elves and fixed the laws on werewolf rights, Dad is an Auror too. Uncle Bill and Aunt Fluer still work at Gringotts, Aunt Audrey works at some muggle publishing company her mom started. Uncle Percy I think he does the same thing he does now I never asked, Uncle George and Aunt Angelina work at the joke shop." Rose said.

"So there is no point in stopping them with the joke shop is there?" Grandmum asked us.

"No though they will always be remembered as jokesters at Hogwarts." James said smiling.

"Wait what do you mean by that?" Uncle Fred asked.

"Well this year you decided around the end of the year to leave school and you made a huge scene about it you turned the charms corridor into a swamp actually a piece of the swamp is still there." James said grinning from ear to ear along with Louis, Fred, Uncle George, Uncle Fred, and Sirius.

"You dropped out of school?! What lesson are you teaching your kids or nieces and nephews?" She shouted at them.

"Don't worry none of us are going to follow them even these three idiots." I said pointing to Louis, Fred, and James.

"Hey we aren't idiots and she is right Louis has to finish school to apply to work with dragons in Romania, though Fred is probably going to work at the joke shop but Aunt Angie wouldn't let him if he dropped out of school." James said and Louis and Fred nodded.

"What about you?" Remus asked him.

"Still deciding between being an Auror or playing the best sport in the world." He said grinning we all rolled our eyes.

"What position do you all play?" Sirius asked sounding excited.

"Teddy, Molly, and Al don't play Quidditch." James started to say but was then interrupted.

"Wait a Potter kid that doesn't play Quidditch?" Remus said sounding shocked Al smirked.

"No I would rather read but I can play, Molly find the sport boring though she has never missed a match her boyfriend plays on the Gryffindor team, Teddy well dad said he got his mothers balance problems." Al said

"Ok anyway Nikki and James are chasers."

"Like James," Sirius said at the same time mum said

"Like Bill."

"Fred and Louis are beaters and I play seeker for Gryffindor." I said dad smiled when I said I was seeker.

"Yup and I played chaser, Roxie and Lucy are beaters people say they are better then Uncle Fred and George. Rose plays Keeper and we all play for Ravenclaw, Hugo plays keeper for Hufflepuff." Vic said starting to laugh when Uncle Fred and George narrowed their eyes at Roxie and Lucy.

"I doubt,"

"That they,"

"Are better,"

"Then us." They said at the same time.

"Yes we are Professor McGonagall said we were better then you two." They said at the same time.

"Ok to break up this argument we will have a competition sometime to see who is better ok?" I said knowing they were most likely going to continue if I didn't.

"So we know that Rosie here," Rose wrinkled her nose at the name. " What you don't like the name?" Uncle Fred asked.

"Nope only Dad and Scorpius can get away with calling me that." She said smirking at his frown.

"Fine back to what I was saying Rose is dating Scorpius who are the rest of you dating?" He asked our parents looked interested in this.

"I am dating Vic," Teddy said smirking at their shocked faces.

"Wait you are dating Bill oldest daughter?" Mum asked raising her eyebrow at Teddy he grinned and nodded.

"Well good luck to you," She said and Vic giggled.

"Thanks I need that Harry and Ron had to hold back Bill when someone told him he caught us snogging." Teddy said looking pointedly at James.

"I don't date well not seriously anyway," Nikki said smirking as grandmum narrowed here eyes at her like she did back in our own time.

"I am dating Dianna Thomas and Fred is dating Kristina Nott Molly's best friend, and James is still trying to get Jenna Flinch-Fletchley to go out with him." Louis said smirking at him while the rest of us just rolled their eyes.

"Are you guys still betting on when they go out if they do ever go out?" I asked Fred and Louis both nodded.

"Good put me for in their seventh year," I said remembering what dad told me about Grandmum Lily and Granddad James.

"Al isn't dating anyone at the moment that we know of anyway and I am dating Daniel Wood." Molly said, and I noticed Al was looking at some book that must have been in the room.

"We're dating Lorcan and Lysander Scamander," Roxie and Lucy said at the same time.

"Wait you two are dating twins? Do you do everything together?" Uncle Ron asked.

"Yup we do we were even born on the same day October 31st," Roxie said smirking at everyone's shocked faces.

"Well Hugo and I aren't allowed to date," I said rolling my eyes.

"Ok do you all have anything to ask us?" Grandmum asked all of us, we all looked at each other and shrugged.

"Anything we have to ask we should be able to find out while we are here," Rose said we all nodded.

** Ok so I left it there because I really could not think of anything else to put in the chapter so I hope you like it.**


	4. I am so sorry

** Ok people I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while and my laptop wasn't working the charger broke again and it took us a while to get a new one. Also the laptop my dad was using and left with us was the one I was using and the motherboard died so I was really far on the 4th chapter and it was save on the computer that died so I have to start all over and remember to save. Well I will try and update as soon as I can.**

**Lot of luv and luck Charlee!!**


	5. prefects

Chapter 4

Lily POV

I woke up and it was pitched black as usual I knew today was Dad's trial but I also knew that he would get off. I got up and started to get dressed and walked down the dark hallway and down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and saw that Grandmum, Granddad, Remus, Sirius, and Tonks were the only ones up.

"Good morning dear are you hungry?" Grandmum asked I just shook my head.

"Good morning Lily flower," Sirius said, both Remus and I raised our eyebrow and Grandmum frowned at him.

"Now I know her parents gave her a name and that wasn't it Sirius." She said I giggled and everyone looked at me.

"What? She said the same thing to Uncle George when he called me that and when Teddy started calling me flower which now everyone calls me also Dad didn't even listen to that he calls me Tiger Lily." I said smiling at Grandmum, and then Dad walked in looking a little tired. Grandmum started fussing about him eating and fixing his shirt while he ate dad.

"Don't worry but you all should know that his trial time was changed to 8:00am and will be in courtroom ten." I said they all looked shocked at that.

"Wait courtroom ten oh dear," Grandmum said while wetting a comb and trying get Dad's hair to lie flat.

"Does it ever lie flat?" She asked, Dad shook his head and I smiled.

"Well at least he doesn't try and mess it up like James does." I said Remus and Sirius smiled at each other.

"Well Harry we better get going," Granddad said getting up and kissing Grandmum, I gave Dad a hug and wished him good luck.

"Well I am beat so I am going to go to bed," Tonks said leaving the room.

"Yeah, I should go to bed too I didn't get much sleep." Remus said following Tonks out, Sirius just snorted as he left. At around 8:00am Aunt Hermione, Uncle Fred and George, Mum, Roxie, Lucy, Nikki, Molly, Al, Rose, Louis, and Teddy came down to eat. After ten minutes of silent's Grandmum came in and frowned.

"Where are Ron, James, Fred, Victorire, and Hugo?" She asked and I looked around and noticed that they were missing.

"I'll go get James up," I said getting up.

"Wait for me I'll get Freddy up too," Roxie said jumping up.

"I'll get Ron and Hugo," Aunt Hermione said as Teddy said "I'll get Vic up."

Sirius POV

Hermione, Teddy, Roxie, and Lily got up and left the room to wake up the others we waited in silence before we heard an.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" We all looked up at the ceiling.

"Well Fred and James woke up which means that scream probably woke up Uncle Ron and Hugo." Albus said smirking a bit almost looking like his middle name. Then Ron and Hugo came down both looking tired, and then James and Fred walked in soaking wet we all looked at them Lily and Roxie were behind them grinning.

"I would like to point out that all little sisters are evil," James said, all of the Weasley boys, Molly Jr, and Fred nodded, while Lily, Ginny, Lucy, and Roxie pouted at them. Then Molly came into the room and raised her eyebrow at James and Fred.

"Why are you two all wet?" She asked looking a little amused at them.

"Our sweet little sisters thought it would be fun to dump water on us to wake us up." He said as Roxie and Lily bumped their knuckles, Molly just nodded and left the room.

"Well that's almost everyone we're just missing Victorire," I said as James and Fred sat down.

"Give her twenty minutes and she will be up, trust me she isn't a morning person." Louis said stacking bacon and eggs on a piece of toast.

"Good to know I know who not to wake up in the morning when you lot are at school." I said and Lily giggled at that.

"So Lily flower are you the only one in your family with a nick name?" I asked she smiled.

"No Teddy will sometimes go by Ted or Roxie and I use to call him Teddy bear, and Victorire will answer to Vic or her Dad uses Torie but she hates Vicky. Dominique goes by Nikki, Mum still calls James Jamie, and most of us will call Fred Freddy to annoy him. Albus goes by Al or Aunt Luna calls him Albus Severus, and Rose will let her Dad, Scorpius and maybe Sophie call her Rosie. Roxanne's is Roxie, and I go by Flower, Lily flower, for my Dad Tiger Lily, and Aunt Luna calls me Lily Luna, and Louis, Molly, Lucy, and Hugo don't have any nick names." She said smiling **(I thought I would put that out in case I used them and you didn't know who I was talking about)** at me. Molly came in and started putting us to work cleaning up another room though we didn't clean much we were worrying about Harry's trial. While we were eating lunch Harry and Arthur came back and told us the news.

Lily POV

Dad was let off we were all happy for him, Mum, Uncle Fred and George, Fred, James, Roxie, and Teddy were doing war chant that went "He got off, He got off, He got off."

"Be quiet you lot," Grandmum said as Granddad told her and Sirius about Lucius Malfoy being at the ministry. It wasn't hard to tell that they thought he was up to something and they were most likely right. I noticed Kreacher looking in the room to see what all the noise was about, I walked over to him smiling.

"Dad got off sorry if we were being a little loud," I said and he smiled at me.

"You were not being loud you know you remind me of old mistress Andromeda and your brother reminds me of Master Regulus." He said smiling a bit, I looked at Al who was reading a book staying out of everything and he was right in some ways James and Al were a new version of Sirius and Regulus. Then I noticed that Kreacher had left the room, I went back to the table they were still talking about Lucius

"HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF!" They were still chanting

"SHUT UP!" Nikki and Molly yelled at them everyone looked shocked for the outburst Grandmum just smiled at them.

In the next few days we were there I noticed that Sirius was starting to spend a lot more time in his mother's room. The day before school started I decided that I was going to talk to him about his attitude, I was walking up to Sirius mother's room. I opened the door and there was what I recognized as Witherwings, I bowed to him after a minute he bowed back. I smiled at him and went to pet his feathers then I noticed Sirius sitting in the corner so I went over and sat next to him.

"You know it's not fair for you to mope about being lonely, which you aren't completely. I mean Remus is here and Teddy is going to stay here which means Vic and Tonks will probably visit a lot." I said quietly it was a few minutes.

"I guess I really hate this place and hate being alone here not being able to leave at all." He said I smiled at him.

"You won't be alone but if you act like this and try to do something reckless that is what got you killed." I said to him he smiled a bit.

"Ok I'll cheer up a bit and you make a good point," He said I smiled and got up and brushed off the back of my skirt off of dust. I left and walked downstairs to Mum and Aunt Hermione's room, all the girls were in there except for Mum.

"Hey Flower what are you up to?" Roxie called standing upside down on her head her face was a little red, then mum came in with letters.

"School list is here one for everyone," She said handing them to us I looked it over and the only book I would need is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts book.

"Well there is only one book that we will need we have everything else on the list." Rose said and I noticed she sounded a little sad, then I looked at Aunt Hermione, she looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh she got the letter for prefect," Roxie said rolling her eyes with a smile.

"Congrats Hermione you will be a great prefect," Mum said smiling.

"Thanks I'm going to go tell Ron and Harry, I wonder if either of them got prefect." Aunt Hermione said rushing out of the room.

"Here give me your letters and I will go and give them to Mum," Mum said putting everyone's letters in a stack.

"We'll come with you," Roxie and Lucy said, as they left Nikki got up and went with them the only ones left in the room were Rose, Molly, and me.

"You two ok I know you two were supposed to be prefects this year," I said Rose smiled and me.

"Yeah I'm fine I am just a little sad that I won't get to be prefect this year oh well there's always next year." She said.

"Yeah I guess lets go see how everyone else is," Molly said getting up Rose followed her.

"Ok I am going to talk to my Dad," I said stopping at the door, I peaked in a little bit and saw my teenage Dad laying on the bed looking similar to Al when he and Lexi broke up.

"What is with everyone and the brooding around here?" I said as I opened the door more and came in, he smiled a little bit.

"Hey how are you?" I asked he shrugged a bit.

"Don't be upset about not being prefect you get Quidditch captain next year." I said then relized what I said.

"I was not supposed to tell you that don't tell Rose she will flip," I said he smiled at me.

"I won't tell on you," He said I smiled and sat down, then Uncle Ron walked in.

"I just got to her she said she would get a cleansweep, oh hey Lily what are you doing here?" He asked, I smiled.

"I am going to see what everyone else is going to do bye Dad bye Uncle Ron." I said getting up and heading to the door.

"That is weird being called an Uncle or a Dad," Uncle Ron said, I smirked.

"Yeah I imagine that it would be weird I would feel weird being called Mom or Aunt Lily, but I might get to use o it if I call you Harry or Ron." I said they just nodded. I spent the rest of the afternoon with Hugo looking in some of the books in that were in the house while Rose and Al were looking at the Black family tree. Finally at around six Grandmum got home with all our school stuff, she handed Uncle Ron a wrapped package which I knew was a broomstick. I went downstairs with Roxie and Lucy who were talking about how intresting it would be to have classes with some of our future teachers and our parent's friends. The kitchen was decorated and bit with a banner that said CONGRADULATIONS RON AND HERMIONE NEW PREFECTS! I smiled and saw that Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and Kingsley were already there.

Teddy was talking to Remus about their favorite classes both of them were awful at potions. Vic was talking to Tonks about the Weird Sisters, James, Fred, and Louis were asking about pranks that he did in school, I just shook my head. Mad-eye Moody came in, I remembered a little about him like Dad always saying that he always told him Constant Vigilance, which was something Dad always told me before school.

"Oh Alastor, I'm glad you here we have been meaning to ask you could you tell us what is in the writing desk in the drawing room?" Grandmum asked.

"Sure Molly," His eye swiveled upstairs "Yeah, boggart up there want me to get rid of it?" He said as his eye returned.

"What does a boggart look like in its natural form?" I asked his eye turned to me.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked.

"Just curious seems like something interesting to know," I said he grinned a bit.

"No don't worry Alastor I'll get it later, have a drink enjoy the celebration, fourth prefect in the family." Grandmum said I smiled as she ruffled Uncle Ron's hair.

"Prefect eh? Well congratulations authority figures always attract trouble, but I suppose Dumbledore thinks you can withstand most major jinxes or he wouldn't have appointed you…" Mad-eye said I giggled, his swiveled down on me.

"That is an interesting way to look at it," I said, Uncle Ron looked startled but was saved a response when Uncle Bill and Granddad arrived unfortunately they brought Mundungus with them.

"Well I think a toast is in order, to Ron and Hermione, the new Gryffindor prefects!" Granddad said, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron beamed as everyone drank to them than clapped.

"I was never prefect myself, my head of house said I lacked certain necessary qualities," Tonks said.

"Like what?" Mum and I asked at the same time.

"Like the ability to behave myself," She said, we all laughed at that.

"What about you Sirius ?" Mum asked, I just snorted at the thought of him being prefect, he laughed.

"No one would have made me prefect I spent way too much time in detention with James. Remus was the good boy he got the badge." Sirius said I smiled.

"I think Dumbledore might have hoped I would be able to exercise some control over my best friends, I need scarcely say that I failed dismally." Remus said.

"I think that might have been what McGonagall was thinking when she made me prefect that I might be able to control my brother and cousins." Nikki said smiling.

"So you were prefect? What about the rest of you?" Grandmum asked.

"I was and I got to be Head Boy, though I did play a lot of pranks in school I just didn't get caught." Teddy said smiling, Remus and Tonks were smiling at him too.

"I was Head Girl and prefect, people say I was like my dad." Vic said smiling.

"Molly, Al, and I were chosen to be prefects too." Rose said.

"Wow, that's a lot of prefects in the family," Uncle Fred said. The rest of the night was spent talking Uncle Ron talked about his broom, and Aunt Hermione talked about S.P.E.W., we all rolled our eyes at that. Grandmum and Uncle Bill argued about his hair, Uncle Fred and George must have gotten some stuff from Mundungus. I notice Mad-eye was showing something to dad I went over and saw a picture of a group of people.

"Gideon Prewett, it took five Death Eaters to kill him and his brother Fabian, they fought like heroes…budge along, budge along….That's Dumbledore's brother Aberforth, only time I ever met him, strange bloke… that's Dorcas Meadows, Voldemort killed her personally…Sirius, when he still had short hair… and… there you go, thought that would interest you!" He said I looked at the picture and saw a younger version of Sirius and Remus. My Great Uncles Fabian and Gideon and saw how Fred and George looked like them, my Grandmum who's wavy hair I got and my Granddad who I noticed had the same hazel eyes as me.

"Yeah, er..listen I've just remembered I forgot to pack my.." Dad said.

"What you got there?" Sirius asked, I followed Dad out of the kitchen, it was weird seeing all those people who had died.

"You ok Dad?" I asked he looked at me and I saw a similar look in his eye that he had on the anniversary of The Battle of Hogwarts.

"Yeah just took me by surprise," As we walked up the stairs we heard a sobbing noise coming from the drawing room.

"Hello?" Dad called out from the landing but there was no answer we climbed up the stairs two at a time. When we got to the drawing room someone was at the wall wand in her hand sobbing, I looked over and saw Uncle Ron's body dead.

"?" Dad said.

"R-r-riddikulus," She sobbed pointing her wand at the body, it then turned into Uncle Bill.

"R-riddikulus," She sobbed again, it was then Granddad's body.

"No, no riddikulus! Riddikulus! RIDDIKULUS!" She sobbed I watched as it changed from Granddad to the twins to Uncle Percy to Dad.

"Grandmum we should leave we'll get someone else ," I said as Dad said.

"Mrs. Weasley just get out of here let someone else,"

"What's going on?" Remus, Sirius, and Mad-eye came running in, Remus looked from Grandmum to the dead Dad on the ground and pulled out his wand.

"Riddikulus," He said clearly and firmly and the body vanished.

"Grandmum are you ok?" I asked calmly and she broke out into a storm of crying her head in her hands. I walked over to her and hugged her and she started to cry into my shoulder, I then noticed that me cheeks were wet with tears I didn't know I had cried.

"Molly it's just a boggart a stupid boggart." Remus said patting her on the back.

"I see them d-d-dead all the time! I d-d-dream about it! Don't t-tell Arthur, I d-don't want him.. Being silly." She said as Remus handed her a handkerchief, I wiped the tears off my cheeks. I didn't hear much after that I looked at the spot where Dad's dead body was, I didn't want to think about what might happen if Dad died.

"And as for who's going to look after Ron and Ginny if you and Arthur die what do you think we'd do let them starve?" Remus said smiling a bit, Grandmum smiled a bit.

"Being silly," She said getting up and leaving the room I felt her kiss me on the cheek. Mad-eye and Sirius left the room only Remus and Dad were here.

"You ok Lily?" Remus asked me calmly.

"Yeah I just never mind I'm going to bed night Remus night Dad." I said getting up and walking out of the room. I got changed into my pajamas and lay down in the bed after a while I fell asleep.

**Ok sorry it took me so long to update now some more reviews might help me update faster. Lots of luv and luck Charlee!**


	6. On the train

Chapter 5

LPOV

"Lily, Lily, Lily dear you need to get up." I heard a soft voice say, I peeked through my eyelids and saw Grandmum. I groaned at the thought of getting up today.

"No, no," I said covering my head with my pillow.

"Don't worry Grandmum I'll get her up." I heard Roxie say, then the door shut.

"Ok Lily you can get up pr I'll call James to wake you up JAM-!" My eyes snapped open and I jumped out of bed and glared at her.

"Remind me to hex you when we get to school," I said changing out of my pajamas.

"Like you could," She said grabbing her trunk and leaving, I grabbed my trunk and went downstairs. Roxie, Lucy, Rose, Hugo, Moll Al Aunt Hermione, and Mum were the only ones downstairs. Well if you didn't count the adults, Grandmum came in the hall looking a bit panicked.

"Ginny, Lily will you tell Fred and George to get down here with their stuff?" She asked and we headed up the two flights when I heard.

"Lily Mum look out!" I looked up and saw two trunks coming down the stairs, before I could move I felt it slam into me. I didn't feel anything till I hit the hallway floor and I was sore all over.

"Lily are you ok?" I heard Al say, all I could do was groan.

"Molly you should check these two out before you start yelling at the twins." I heard Teddy's Dad say in a calm voice. I opened my eyes and saw the stairs in front of me and a trunk next to me along with Teddy who was helping me up.

"You ok flower?" He said when I was on my feet, I noticed a cut on my hand.

"Just a little sore Teddy bear," I said as I sat in the dining room with Mum while Grandmum healed the cut on my hand and made the soreness go away. She fixed up Mum before she left to go yell at my Uncles about knocking us down the stairs. Soon we were all in the hall waiting to leave, I was about to leave when I saw something that looked just like the grim.

"Oh very well Sirius, but it's on your own head." Grandmum said frowning as we left, the screaming finally left when we shut the door. We walked up the street and met an old woman with gray hair and a weird hat.

"Wotcher," She said winking and I knew it was Tonks. We walked to the platform easily with Sirius barking at pigeons making us laugh. When we got there I recognized some of the people there; like Lee Jordan from visiting Uncle George, and Professor Creevy the muggle studies teacher. We were there for a while before everyone came following behind Mad- eye. We all started to say goodbye getting a bone crushing hug from Grandmum, along with hugging Teddy and Vic. Roxie, Lucy, and I also gave Sirius a hug, Mad-eye gave us a warning about sending letters before we got on the train.

"Well we've got to go see Lee," Uncle Fred said with James, Louis, Fred, and Uncle George following behind him.

We're going to find a compartment close to the prefects," Nikki said with Molly, Lucy, Roxie, Rose and Al following her.

"Well we have to go to the prefects compartment see you soon." Aunt Hermione said leaving with Uncle Ron following her.

"Let's go find a compartment," Mum said, we started to walk down the train, after a while I noticed a fifteen year old Neville.

"Hey Neville have you found a compartment?" Dad asked, I noticed that they weren't that close.

"No everywhere is full," He said, Mum looked at the compartment to our left.

"No there's only Looney Lovegood in this one," She said and my eye narrowed a bit. Neville muttered something about not wanting to disturb anyone, Mum opened the door. I saw my Godmother with the same dirty blonde hair and blue eyes that made her look surprised. She had her wand behind her ear, reddish earrings, and her bottle cap necklace similar to the one she had made me when I was seven.

"Hello Luna can we sit with you?" Mum asked, Aunt Luna looked us over then said yes. We put up our trunks and sat down it was quiet, I noticed that Aunt Luna was reading _The Quibbler_.

"Anything good in there?" I asked nodding to the magazine, she smiled at me.

"Yes some very interesting articles I don't know who you are?" She said in the same dreamy voice I remember.

"Lily Luna," I said she nodded then turned to Dad.

"You know your Harry Potter?" She told him.

"Yeah I know I am," He said as Neville chuckled and Aunt Luna turned to him.

"I don't know who you are," She said

"I'm nobody," He said quickly, Hugo and I looked at each other.

"No you're not, your name is Neville Longbottem and that's Hugo, this is Luna Lovegood she's in my year but in Ravenclaw." Mum said,

"_Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure,"_ Aunt Luna said in a sing song voice.

"So she'll be in Roxie and Lucy's classes," I said and Hugo nodded.

"Who are they?" She asked.

"They are mine and Hugo's cousins they are both in Ravenclaw," I said, she nodded and went back to her magazine.

"Guess what I got for my birthday?" Neville asked Dad and I noticed he had some kind of plant.

"Another Rememberall?" Dad said I rolled my eyes remembering Neville's son Frankie got one from his Gran.

"No, I could do with one I lost the old one ages ago… No, look at this…" He grabbed sort of a gray cactus that was covered in boils.

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia, it's really rare I don't think the greenhouse at Hogwarts even has one. I can't wait to show it to Professor Sprout; I'm going to see if I can breed from it." Neville said in the same voice he used when he showed us any plants back in our time, personally I liked muggle ones better.

"Does it do anything?" Hugo asked.

"Yeah loads of stuff it even has an amazing defense mechanism hold Trevor for me." He said handing Trevor to Dad and grabbing a quill holding it eye level and giving the plant a sharp prod. Then liquid squirted from every boil, I moved my arms in front of my face before it hit me, Mum did the same. Aunt Luna's Magazine got hit and Hugo turned his head so only the back was covered; Dad and Neville both got covered in it.

"S-sorry I never tried that before… Didn't know that would be so… Don't worry stinksaps not poisonous." Neville said as Dad spit some out on the stinksap on the floor. The door to the compartment and a pretty girl opened the door with long shiny black hair.

"Oh… hi," Dad said staring at her in sort of a love struck way I did not like this girl.

"Oh… hi Harry… See you later," She said leaving the compartment.

"Well here let's get cleaned up scogify," Mum said and the stinksap disappeared. After that it was pretty quiet Dad and Neville talked about Quidditch I think Mum was listening to the conversation. Hugo pulled out a book; I shut my eyes and tried to sleep. About an hour later Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron came into the compartment, Uncle Ron threw himself on to the seat and grabbed a chocolate frog. I repressed the need to laugh at how much he and Rose were alike.

"We have to patrol every once in a while you'll never guess who the Slytherin prefect is?" Uncle Ron said, I already knew the answer to that question.

"Malfoy," Dad said a little bitterly.

"And Pansy Parkinson how she got it I'll never know. Hannah Abbot and Justin Finch-Fletchley. Padma Patil and Anthony Goldstein for Ravenclaw." Aunt Hermione said, Aunt Luna looked over her magazine.

"You went to the Yule ball with Padma," She said looking at Uncle Ron, Hugo and I looked at each other Hugo looked a little sick.

"Yeah, I know I did," Uncle Ron said sounding a little surprised.

"She didn't enjoy it very much, she dosen't think you treated her very well. Probably because you didn't dance with her, I wouldn't have minded I don't like dancing very much." She said, I noticed Hugo had raised his eyebrow at this comment, Aunt Luna went back to _The Quibbler _while Uncle Ron looked shocked. The compartment door and almost a Scorpius look-a-like walked in the compartment.

"Well look who we have here, so Potter how does it feel to be second best to Weasley?" Dad's jaw tensed.

"Go away Malfoy," Dad said almost grinding his teeth.

"Watch it Potter unlike you I am a prefect and I can give out detentions." Mr. Malfoy said smirking

"Well unlike you I'm not a git so get out." Dad said Mr. Malfoy's cheeks flushed at that comment, he and his friends left.

"I can't wait to give his mates detention this year." Uncle Ron said smiling.

"Ron you can't abuse you position," Aunt Hermione said reminding me of Al and Rose's argument when they got their badges, only Al was in Aunt Hermione's place.

"I'm just going to get his mates before he gets mine." Uncle Ron said, I rolled my eyes. The rest of the trip was pretty quiet; Aunt Hermione and Hugo read almost the whole way. The boys talked about Quidditch, about half way through the trip I left to go see everyone else. After I saw James, Fred, Louis, Uncle Fred and George, and Lee I felt really bad for the teachers. The girls were talking and Al was reading the book for Defense, when the train stopped Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron had left to patrol earlier. Dad gave Aunt Luna Pig and Mum had Crookshanks. While I stayed with Dad wa met up with Al, Rose, Roxie, and Lucy. Finally we saw Aunt Hermione who took Crookshanks, while Uncle Ron lloked around for Pig. Finally Aunt Luna came with Pig, who she seemed to like.

"What's that?" I heard Dad ask Uncle Ron I turned and saw where he was looking at. I saw the thestrals I had been able to see then since I came to Hogwarts.

"Don't worry I can see them too their called thestrals you can only see them if you see them if you saw someone die." I said and I noticed that Dad stiffened a bit, Uncle Ron got in the carriage.

"It isn't your fault you know?" I said to him before getting into a carriage with my cousins and brother.

**Ok sorry it took me so long and it's not the best chapter but oh well. I will try to update soon I want to get a beta for this story so if you want to please send me a message. Please review!**

**Lots of luv and luck Charlee!**


	7. School

Chapter 6

HFPOV(Harry Potter for the future)

We were just getting home and we noticed it was very quiet.

"Hello, were home!" Ginny called, but it stayed quiet no one was in the living room which worried me.

"Ok everyone look around for the kids or a note from them," I said going into as Lily put it 'Auror mode' knowing that they couldn't have gone to sleep it was only six in the evening. About a half an hour later everyone except Percy was in the kitchen arguing about where the kids could be. Fleur had started speaking in French to Bill who was nodded, while Audrey and Hermione over place that most teenagers would go.

"Ok everyone!" Ginny shouted and everyone quieted and looked at her, "Alright now we know Teddy and Vic would have left a note . I flooed Mum and she said she hasn't seen or heard from them all day, she said she even said that she called telling them she made cookies. So where could they have gone?" she said just as Percy came into the room and walked over to Audrey frowning.

"Well I checked Harry's office and someone broke into one of your drawers," He said frowning at me and I knew then where they were.

"I have an idea about where they are.."

LPOV

Lucy was talking with Roxie about all of the people we were going to meet that had died, and Rose was complaining that they were going to miss the lessons on the second war with Voldemort in History of Magic. I just laughed at that I mean we were in the time when it started they were going to be part of the history lesson. When we got to the castle we noticed it looked somewhat different, until Al mentioned that in a few years the final battle would take place at the school so it was rebuilt after that. Though when we got to the Great Hall it still looked the same as it did in our time, I smiled it was one of the things that I could count on to stay the same. I listened to Sir Nicholas tell Dad about the hat giving out advice to the students, I knew the advice was for the students to stick together.

"Fat chance." Dad said and I rolled my eyes.

"Well certainly not if you are going to think about it that way." I said, Dad, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione just looked at me. Uncle Fred and George just looked at me like I was crazy, while James, Fred, and Louis didn't look that at what I said.

"There is no way that you can be related to us," Uncle Fred said, looking at me like I was insane.

"Well it's true, I mean Al's ex girlfriend is in Slytherin," I said, and Dad' eyebrows rose.

"Really, well they broke up so something was clearly wrong." Uncle Fred said, and I rolled my eyes.

"She broke up with him because he couldn't commit to their relationship, Mom was so upset she adored Lexi." I said, and Uncle Fred frowned and I noticed Aunt Hermione smirk a bit.

"Well then what Slytherin is she related to then?" He asked, I frowned that wasn't fair.

"Her last name is Goyle," I said waiting for them to say something, but their expressions were blank.

"Well, if she looks like her Dad she can't be a looker," Uncle George said, I was glaring at him.

"She is actually really pretty, I wasn't too found of her because she was really loud and always spoke her mind. It really got on my nerves but Al was really happy he isn't as cheerful as he was with her." I said, my voice sad and Uncle Fred and George both looked slightly ashamed at what they had said about Lexi. After the feast was done we all looked up and waited for Professor Dumbledore, I noticed Al and Rose look up almost like they were they were about to here some kind of god. Which I guess in their world they were, Dumbledore was always described as a great man by Dad or by any book in our time well except The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore.

"Well, after that lovely speech I am only asking for a few minutes of your time for the usual start of time announcements." Professor Dumbledore said, "Now first years are warned that the Forest is out of bounds and a few of your older students ought to know by now." He said giving Dad, Aunt Hermione, and Uncle Ron a look that McGonagall usually gave James, Fred, and Louis who usually exchanged smirks like they were now. "Also, Mr. Filch would like me to remind you not to se magic outside of the classrooms and that there is a list in is office of items that are band. We also have two changes in staff this year. We are pleased to welcome back Professor Grubby-Plank who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures, and also to introduce Professor Umbridge who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." He said, gesturing to the toad like woman who I knew I disliked even though I had never met her. "Tryouts for the quidditch team will take place on…"

"Hem, hem," Professor Umbridge coughed, making it clear that she was going to make a speech. Even Professor Dumbledore looked taken aback and I frowned at Professor Umbridge and knew that if she ever did that to Professor McGonagall she would not take it.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."

Her voice was high-pitched, breathy and little-girlish and, again, she gave another little throat-clearing cough ("hem, hem") and continued. "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!" I looked around and noticed that none of the students looked happy but upset to be talked to like a bunch of five year olds. "I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

Students exchanged looks at this; some of them were barely concealing grins.

"I'll be her friend as long as I don't have to borrow that cardigan," Parvati who I recognized as Dianna Thomas's mother whispered to Lavender who I knew Aunt Hermione didn't like, and both of them lapsed into silent giggles.

Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again ("hem, hem"), but when she continued, some of the breathiness had vanished from her voice. She sounded much more businesslike and now her words had a dull learned-by-heart sound to them.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them for ever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Professor Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back to her. Professor McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looked positively hawk like, and I distinctly saw her exchange a significant glance with Professor Sprout as Umbridge gave another little "hem, hem" and went on with her speech.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation…" I noticed that a lot of the Ravenclaws who were either talking or Aunt Luna had taken out her magazine and was reading it. "… because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

She sat down. Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead, though I noticed that several of them brought their hands together only once or twice before stopping. A few students joined in, but most had been taken unawares by the end of the speech, not having listened to more than a few words of it, and before they could start applauding properly, Dumbledore had stood up again.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said, bowing to her. "Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held…" I stopped listening to him and was thinking about what she said, it almost sounded like she was saying that the Ministry was interfering here at Hogwarts.

"Also we had some unexpected students fall into the grounds during the summer a few time travelers actually now if the students in question would mind standing up?" He said, I saw Rose and Al rise out of the corner of my eye along with James standing up from across so I stood up, I saw now that all my cousins and brothers were standing up. "Ah yes so I would ask you not to ask of what will happen in the future but I am sure they will tell you certain things, so that is all good night everyone." He said, and everyone started to get up, I saw Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron go to get the first years. I started to follow dad who seemed to have a brooding look on his face.

"So are you going to be moody the whole time we are here or just every once in a while?" I asked, as we were walking up the stairs and he smiled at me a bit.

"Sorry just a bit annoyed at the moment," He said, I nodded understandingly.

"Don't worry Dad things get better next year, but I don't know what happens this year, like I said the last time I heard stories about Harry Potter was when I was 6 so it has been a while." I said, though Dad now looked thoroughly amused at me.

"So I told you stories about me?" He said, nearly laughing and I pouted a bit.

"Yes, you told me stories about what happened a school all your adventures, at least until I was six and I couldn't stand repetition so you couldn't tell me them anymore because I couldn't stand them anymore." I said, almost starting to talk to myself and he laughed out loud.

"Hey give me a break I was only six also that was when you gave me my nickname," I said, remembering how Dad kept trying to be a parent but couldn't stop being proud of me.

"What nickname? And what happened for you to get the nickname?" He asked, smiling at me.

"Well, James took my doll and I was so upset that I punched him well Mum was so upset with me and then you came home. I thought I was in a lot of trouble but you were trying to stop yourself from laughing and you said well that's my Tiger Lily and the name just stuck but you are the only one to use it." I said and her was laughing through the story, I just smiled remembering how funny it had been Al had been able to make fun of James for weeks.

"So, did you get in any trouble for beating up your bother?" He asked, I smiled at him it was and easy question to answer.

"Yep, Mum grounded me for a week for a day and I had to go to bed early." I said it seemed so long ago that I barely remembered it. We continued to walk in silence up to Gryffindor tower, when we got there we realized that we didn't know the password.

"Er…" Dad said to the fat lady who was smoothing out her dress.

"No password no entrance," She said and I was annoyed at this just like I was in our own time there were days when I wished we just had to answer a question like the Ravenclaws.

"Hey Harry, I know the password!" I turned around and saw Neville running towards us. "I should be able to remember it this year," I frowned wondering how this boy and the man in our time were the same person.

"Um… I'm sorry but I don't remember your name," He said and I smiled at him understanding.

"Oh, Lily Potter." I said, and his jaw dropped I couldn't help but smile.

"Harry… she's your… and you're her… and wow." He said, I nodded smiling as he looked at me.

"Yeah, that seems to sum everything up don't you think?" I said realizing that it had been almost a week since we had been here knowing that our parents were worrying in our own time. We walked into the common room which still looked the same as it did back in my own time.

"Night Dad," I said to him quietly before heading up to the girls dormitory and falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**OK I am sorry for the delay on writing but I haven't been feeling inspired in a while so I wasn't writing much. Ok now also I put up some pics on my profile of what I imagine what the characters look like. They are the final pictures also I was thinking about seeing if someone could make a like preview of the story just for the fun if you want to send me a message with the video or if you can't get it through the pm than send me a message and I will give you my email.**

**Lots of luv and luck Charlee! **


	8. Not the same

Chapter 7

LPOV

I woke up to giggling and whispers, I opened my eyes to see a the girls I was rooming with staring at me smiling. I started to get up and they started to leave still giggling, as I started to walk out of the room I noticed a younger looking Seamus hurrying out of the fifth year boys room and down the stairs. I frowned a bit because we did have a while till class started, I started to walk down the stairs, when I left the common room I started to walk down to the Great Hall. When I got there I noticed my family all sitting at Gryffindor table huddled together, I walked over and sat down.

"Hey Lily, we were waiting for you, now we need to discuss what we can and can't tell people." Dominique said, and everyone nodded a bit.

" Well, I think we should be able to tell them Voldemort is back maybe we can get the word out sooner then it did last time." Roxie said, and I nodded as did everyone else.

"Well there is something we can't tell who dies because that would freak anyone out, we also shouldn't mention their kids but if we happen to let it slip out fine." Rose said, I nodded along with Roxie, Lucy, Al, Hugo, Louis and Dominique, Fred and James did reluctantly.

"Good then I am going to go to class have fun," Dominique said getting up and walking out of the Great Hall. I grabbed a piece of buttered toast and looked at Hugo who was eating eggs and grinned at James and Fred who were sulking. I got my schedule from Professor McGonagall and was off to Charms, Professor Flitwick still taught in my time so the class wasn't very different. After that I had potions which I was looking forward to but I knew Professor Snape didn't like Dad, but he is mentioned by some student to be an amazing Potions teacher. I walked down to the dungeons and saw a few kids from Slytherin already down there, I knew that in some way I should try to make friends with them because a lot of problem during the war were because we couldn't branch out. So I decided to try and walked over to one of the boys with sandy brown hair.

"Hello," I said and he turned to me looking at me like I had lost my mind. "My names Lily," I said after a minute and held out my hand.

"Harper, um thinks are a lot different in the future aren't they because usually Gryffindors and Slytherins don't speak." He said still looking confused and I nodded.

"Well actually we are slowly branching out in our time, but I thought why not and try to branch out in this time too?" I said and he smiled a bit.

"You do know that it won't work I can honestly say that you are interesting but a lot of the Slytherins would get mocked for being friends with a Gryffindor." He said and I frowned before looking at he dungeon door.

"You do know that your head of house was friends with a Gryffindor when he was in school? It didn't work out because people were to narrow minded to let them try and be friends all they saw was the house." I said my voice going a little bitter towards the end.

"Well that is how this school goes," He said as the doors opened and turned to walk in I couldn't help but frown, I walked towards the door.

"Trying to make new friends Miss Potter?" I heard a drawling voice and looked to see Professor Snape looking at me.

"My Dad always said the biggest problem in the war was the fact that we couldn't stand together all houses. Maybe I want to try and change that I mean a lot could have been stopped if you and my Grandmother had stayed friends." I said feeling slightly upset at how separated the houses were before walking into the classroom. It was the same room that we used in my time and all the Gryffindors were on one side and Slytherins on another. The lesson was interesting to say the least Professor Snape had and interesting teaching style and in a way I understood the favoritism to his house because other houses didn't want to be around them. I was happy that his class ended so I got out of there as soon as I could, it didn't feel the same here it was the same school but it just wasn't. I was missing home I wasn't able to talk to my Dad like I could at home and I didn't have my friends around it was weird, I was snapped out of my thoughts by someone calling my name.

"Lily, Lily, hey Lily flower." I heard and turned to see Uncle Fred and Uncle George followed by Lee Jordan.

"Hey Uncle Fred, Uncle George," I said smiling as they walked over to me.

"Hello my lovely niece I would like you to meet one of our close friends Lee Jordan." Uncle Fred said and I smiled.

"We've already met oh wait I mean we are going to meet I mean oh forget it hi Lee I'm Lily." I said giving up on making a fool out of myself.

"Ah so we know each other in the future is that what you were trying to say?" I nodded and noticed something behind them, the boy who I was talking with seemed to be fighting with other boys in his house.

"Um excuse me for a second," I said moving over to where they were so that they wouldn't notice me.

"Why were you talking to her Harper along with the fact that she isn't even born yet she is a Gryffindor. Not to mention she looks like a Weasley so that makes her a blood traitor," One of the boys said and I frowned at that.

"I talked to her she said in her time Gryffindors and Slytherins are starting to get along," He said and I knew then trying to get along with Slytherins wouldn't work there was too much bad blood. It was too different here I missed home I could feel the tears spring to my eyes and immediately started to move towards the girls lavatory as quickly as I could. As soon as I got there I let the tears fall it was starting to sink in this wasn't where I belonged and it wasn't the same it was a war that was just beginning.

**Ok now before anyone asks I was a little sad when I finished this chapter, but I honestly look at the other chapters and notice than it doesn't sink in that she is a completely different place. So this chapter does fit now I will not post a new chapter until I get at least 10 reviews. Also if you have any ideas for the story please tell me I love trying to make peoples ideas work in some of my stories and I will credit you for it. **

**Lots of luv and luck Charlee!**


	9. Help

**Ok so I was told I should do some pranks with Fred 2, James 2, and Louis but my problem is I suck at pranks so I am asking any of you to submit ideas for pranks. Now I do want to do pranks but I can't think of any ideas so PLEASE! Help if not this might be a prankless story because my sister has some ideas but they aren't very nice pranks and now I am rambling. **

**Lots of luv and luck Charlee!**


	10. Oh Uncle Percy

Chapter 8

LPOV

I came out of the bathroom my eyes were puffy, but I continued on to my next class which was defense against the dark arts. When I got there the class was about to start I noticed it was another class I had with the Slytherins I sat next to a girl with light blonde hair and ice blue eyes. It took a minute but I recognized her it was Astoria she was reading a book not noticing anything around her. I continued to look at the front of the room when I felt a pair of eyes on me, I looked over to see Astoria's icy eyes looking at me.

"Um… Hello sorry for staring I know you must be getting that a lot. I'm Astoria though you probably wouldn't have met me in your time." She said, and I smiled at her.

"No we have met your son is dating my cousin Rose she's in Ravenclaw," I said, and then gasped. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that," I said, and she smiled a bit.

"Sorry didn't mean to make you tell me something you weren't supposed to, your not going to get in trouble are you?" She asked, looking somewhat worried and I remembered her family was one of the ones who remained neutral during the war.

"No we just didn't want to tell everything," I said, and she nodded then Professor Umbridge came in to the room and everyone settled down and was quiet.

"Good Morning!" She said, in an overly cheerful voice, she reminded me of a toad and was giving me a reason to hate pink more then ever. Only a few people said good morning but most stayed silent and I couldn't blame them she gave me the creeps.

"Now that just won't due I would like you to reply 'Good morning Professor Umbridge.' So one more time please. Good Morning class!" She said.

"Good morning Professor Umbridge," We said, back to her and I felt like I was back in primary school again.

"There now that wasn't so hard? Now take out your quills please?" She said, and I frowned I hated notes of any kind, words then appeared on the board:

Defense Against the Dark Arts A Return to Basic Principles

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" stated Professor Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hands clasped neatly in front of her.

"The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your OWL year**.**

"You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please." I frowned, and got ready to write

She rapped the blackboard again; the first message vanished and was replaced by: Course Aims:

1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic.

2. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used.

3. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.

For a few minutes the only sound heard in he room was the sound of quills scratching on parchment.

"Has everybody got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?" She asked, and there was a murmur throughout the class.

"I think we'll try that again," said Professor Umbridge. "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply, 'Yes, Professor Umbridge', or 'No, Professor Umbridge'. So: has everyone got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," rang through the room and I nearly groaned, I also noticed that the list she put said nothing about practicing spells.

"Good," said Professor Umbridge. "I should like you to turn to page five and read 'Chapter One, Basics for Beginners'. There will be no need to talk." I frowned we rarely had to read from our book in class back home so I wasn't expecting us to here. I read the chapter and decided then that this was useless and that it had nothing to do with the dark creatures that we were supposed to learn about, so I raised my hand and Professor Umbridge looked at me surprised.

"You are supposed to be reading," She said in a sugar sweet voice, and all the students turned to look at me since I didn't put my hand down. "Well dear do you have a question about the chapter?" She asked, in the same sweet tone.

"No, I finished the chapter," I said.

"Well then read the next one then," She said, and I continued to speak.

"Actually I have a question about course aims," I said, and she raised an eyebrow.

"And your name is?"

"Lily Potter," I answered, and more of the students stared at me shocked and she smiled a bit.

"Well Miss Potter well I think the course aims are very clearly written up there if you just read them." She said, and I frowned I knew what they meant.

"Well, I don't it doesn't say anything about using defensive spells in class," I said, and she frowned at me.

"Using defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Potter surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"Yes won't we need to learn them to pass our exams?" I asked and some of the students nodded but she still smiled.

"If you learn the theory then you should have no problem taking your exams," She said.

"Wait so the first time we are going to use the spells is during the exams?" A girl with dark curly hair said.

"Students must raise their hands before speaking in my class Miss..?"

"Vane," She said, as I raised my hand again.

"You have another question Miss Potter?" She said here voice sounded like it was now truing to be sweet.

"Yes, but the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to know how to protect ourselves if we get attacked?" I said, and Professor Umbridge looked shocked at my statement.

"Who would want to harm children like yourselves?" She asked in a concerned voice.

"I can think of a few people who would want to hurt kids our age like oh I don't know like Lord Voldemort." I said, and Astoria jumped from beside me, while a few of the other girls who were in my dorm squeaked and Professor Umbridge seemed to be trying really hard to smile.

"Now I would like to make this clear you were told that a certain dark wizard is back and I would like to tell you that it is a lie." She said, and I frowned and remembered dad telling me to keep my temper in control but I couldn't help it.

"That is a lie, we learn about the second war with Voldemort in my time," I said, and everyone looked at me and Professor Umbridge smiled at me.

"Well clearly your teacher is wrong because the ministry has assured everyone that He-who-must-not-be -named is not back.

"Well if Fudge says that Voldemort isn't back then we should believe him over the kid from the future," I said, and Professor Umbridge snapped.

"Detention with me tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office. I repeat the Ministry has assured you that He-who-must-not-be-named has not returned." She said, and I took a deep breath and calmed down before glaring at the book in front of me.

It was later that evening that I heard Aunt Angelina arguing with Dad about something and moved over to hear.

"How could you get detention Friday night at 5 o'clock?" She asked, raising her voice a bit.

"It's not like I want detention what do you expect me to do?" Dad asked, looking slightly stressed and annoyed.

"Convince her to let you go to the practice tell her You-know-who is a figment of your imagination just be there." She said and I decided to intervene before it got out of hand.

"You got detention on the first day back to Dad?" I asked moving closer to where they were sitting and Aunt Angelina looked at me shocked.

"Yes, but what I said was true," He said defending himself looking at Aunt Angelina who glared at him.

"Besides the point if it was right or not, why did she just call you Dad?" She asked, and I smiled at her.

"I'm one of the students who went back in time and his future daughter, nice to see you Aunt Angelina oh and my name is Lily." I said, and she just looked at me shocked and I smiled.

"Ok so you're his future daughter and why did you just call me Aunt Angelina?" She asked and I could see she was freaking out a bit.

"Yes and because you are my aunt," I said, as Lee, Uncle Fred and Uncle George came and sat near us the looked at Aunt Angelina's shocked expression.

"What did you do to her?" Uncle George said, looking at me.

"I just called her Aunt Angelina like I usually do in my own time and she freaked out, at least she didn't pass out like Aunt Hermione did." I said, and Aunt Hermione frowned at me.

"So you did you tell her which Weasley she marries?" Uncle Fred asked, and I shook my head and Aunt Angelina looked at me with her eyebrow raised.

"Who did I marry and did any of my kids come back in time with you?" She asked, and I smiled at her.

"You married Uncle George, and you only have two kids and they did come back in time. There's Fred and he is a 6th year in Gryffindor and Roxie who is a 4th year in Ravenclaw." I said, and she nodded still looking shocked.

"Well I think I'm going to go to bed because I am still a little shocked," She said getting up.

"Yeah well just wait till they start calling you Mum then you will really be shocked," Dad said, and I smiled a him, "So how was your first day?" Dad asked.

"I got detention with Professor Umbridge tomorrow evening at five o'clock," I said, and Uncle Fred and Uncle George smiled while Aunt Hermione frowned.

"What did you do to get detention?" She asked.

"I questioned her course aims and made a few remarks about Voldemort being back." I said, as Uncle Ron flinched at the name.

"Oh great you and I can bond in detention," Dad said, and I smiled and rolled my eyes detention was not the most fun place not that I knew I had never gotten detention.

"Wait you questioned the course aims too?" Aunt Hermione asked and I nodded as Mum came and sat down with us.

"Yes, we aren't even learning defensive spells I couldn't just sit there and she just made no sense at all so I lost my temper." I said, and Aunt Hermione nodded.

"Well I could keep my temper but you are right she made no sense at all." Aunt Hermione said, and I nodded before remembering something.

"Oh by the way Dad stay away from that Ravenclaw girl from the train," I said as I grabbed my bag and started to leave with my Dad looking at me shocked while everyone else just laughed at him. I walked to the library where Rose and Al were studying and I rolled my eyes it was only the first day how could they be studying?

"Hey you two why are you studying it is only the first day?" I asked, and Al looked at me like I was crazy and Rose smiled.

"We want to get the work done so that we will have time to study for our OWLs this year." She said, and I knew that this was her way of distracting herself from everything that happened.

"Ok, then what do you two know about Professor Umbridge she used to work at the ministry but she doesn't in our time." I asked, and Al looked up from his work and frowned.

"Well, she was put in Azkaban after the war for running the muggle-born registration during the war, she also made the laws against werewolves that Aunt Hermione changed." I nodded, well that did not make me like her at all, well I didn't like her before but now I think I might hate her.

"Hey did you notice that Uncle Harry doesn't have the scars on the top of his hand?" Rose asked, Al and I just frowned.

"Maybe he got them sometime in the future," I said, and Rose nodded.

"So have you mentioned anything about the future to anyone?" Al asked, and I frowned why did he assume that I would tell?

"I accidentally told Astoria about Rose dating her son but that is it and I told Aunt Angelina about Fred and Roxie which I should because hey will call her Mum and that would freak her out." I said, and Al nodded at the Aunt Angelina thing while Rose frowned at what I told Astoria.

"We aren't supposed to tell everything Lily," She said, and my frown deepened.

"I know it slipped out ok now I am going to leave you to your studying," I said, getting up and leaving the library, I walked out down the hall toward the Hufflepuff common room, when I got half way there I heard a sobbing sound, I walked over to one of the staircases and saw Molly sitting there crying on the steps.

"Molly are you alright?" I asked, and she hiccupped looking at me.

"Dad abandoned the family, how could he do that to everyone? I mean in our time he is all about family, and not to let them go." She sobbed, and I hugged her.

"I don't know why he left the family but clearly he came back and regretted leaving." I said, and she nodded still crying, I continued to hug her while she cried till she wiped her eyes.

"I have to go thanks for being her for me Lily," I nodded and got up as she smiled at me before walking off as she did I got an idea. I checked my watch for the time and saw that I had thirty minutes before curfew so I immediately ran out to the owlery when I got there I notice it was starting to get dark.

"_Lumos,"_ I said, holding out my wand and it glowed, I grabbed a piece of parchment and my quill and ink and started to write.

Dear Uncle Bill,

I need you to do something for me and if you don't want to do it at least ask someone to do it please! I need you to talk to Uncle Percy and tell him about Molly and Lucy. Molly is upset about him abandoning the family, maybe if she can talk to him she might feel better. I don't really know but he deserves to know about them while they are here.

Love Lily

I folded the note and called one of the owls down and gave them the letter and told him where to go before going back down to the common room.

BPOV (Bill's POV)

"Zat is very funny," Fleur laughed, as I told her one of the stories from when I was a teenager.

"Yeah I guess, but I was grounded for the rest of the summer and as your English teacher I should remind you it is that not zat." I said, and she smiled looking at the window.

"Um Bill I zink you 'ave mail," She said, pointing to the mail and I looked over to see and owl that I didn't recognize at my window. I frowned wondering who it was from and got up opening the window the owl came and held out it's leg. I grabbed the letter and opened it.

Dear Uncle Bill,

I need you to do something for me and if you don't want to do it at least ask someone to do it please! I need you to talk to Uncle Percy and tell him about Molly and Lucy. Molly is upset about him abandoning the family, maybe if she can talk to him she might feel better. I don't really know but he deserves to know about them while they are here.

Love Lily

I frowned talking to Percy was not something I wanted to do and I didn't think I could do it without losing my temper, I was considering asking Dad if he could but knew he was to proud to maybe Tonks would do it.

"Bill are you ok?" A voice shock me out of my thoughts and I noticed Fleur was sitting on my couch.

"Um, yeah sorry just zoned out," I said and she smiled at me looking at the letter.

"Who is ze letter from?" She asked, and I immediately froze not sure how to put it, I didn't know if I should tell her but she did have a right to know about it.

"It might be hard to explain who it is from," I said and she frowned at me and I couldn't help but feel somewhat sad I couldn't tell her.

"I might understand," She said, and I smiled and sat down.

"Ok but don't say I didn't warn you. Now this summer we went to get Harry from his relatives when we got back these kids popped out of nowhere. So we interviewed them and found out that they were well sort of our future kids." I said, but stopped because her eyebrow rose and I smiled.

"A group of kids came to your 'ouse and said zey were your future kids? And you believed zem?" She said, looking at me like I had lost my mind.

"Well we had them talk to Dumbledore and he believes them also they look a lot like there parents." I said, smiling remembering how much Vic looked like Fleur.

"So, who is the letter from?" She asked, again and I smiled at her.

"Harry's daughter she wants me to do something for her or ask someone to do it for her." I said, and Fleur nodded.

"So who did you marry in ze future?" She asked, and I looked at her she looked somewhat scared at the answer.

"So beautiful French woman with long blond hair and amazing blue eyes," I said, and she smiled at me looking a little excited.

"We get married?" She asked, and I smiled at her.

"Yup the kids look like you all have blonde hair and blue eyes," I said, and she smiled at me blushing a bit.

"We should get back to our English lesson zen you can tell us about our kids." She said, smiling and I nodded.

TPOV (Tonks POV)

I walked through the ministry offices looking for Percy, Bill had asked me to tell him about Molly and Lucy. I ask why did he ask me? I looked around till I found him I can't believe I missed that hair and walked over to him.

"Hello Percy," I said, somewhat coldly and he looked at me and then recognized me.

"Hello Tonks what bring you up here?" He asked, sounding a bit pompous.

"I am guessing you heard about the kids that traveled back in time?" I asked, knowing that it was common knowledge in the ministry.

"Yes, I do Dolores mentioned that Harry's future daughter is trouble." He said, and I frowned she seemed like a sweet kid.

"Well you should know that two of the girls that came our your future daughters, they are named Molly and Lucy. I came to tell you about them because Lily, Harry's daughter asked, someone to because Molly is upset about you leaving your family." I said, seeing him flinch when I mentioned him leaving his family.

"My daughters?" He said, sounding shocked.

"Yup," I said, and he nodded.

"Well um thank you for telling me I have to go do some work," He said, walking away and I walked away, maybe he would come back or at least talk to his kids.

PPOV (Percy POV)

I was already regretting leaving my family something I knew I shouldn't have done but I was upset that my family wasn't happy for me. I always worked hard and when it came through they accused it of getting close to Dumbledore not of me actually being able to do the work. I walked into the office and sat at my desk wondering what I should do about my daughters, I knew I couldn't keep them from my family and that I shouldn't even try it wasn't right but I couldn't just swallow my pride. Maybe I should try to talk to my daughters maybe they cold help me, I got up to talk to the minister, I walked to the his office and knocked on the door and waited while he said to come in.

"Ah Percy did you get those papers finished?" He asked, and I frowned I knew I forgot something.

"No, I haven't yet but I wanted to ask you something, I found out that the two of the time travelers are my future daughters-" I started but he interrupted.

"Really they are?" He asked, eagerly.

"Yes well that is what a friend who was there when they appeared said," I said, and he smiled.

"Good Percy then you can convince them to tell everyone that Voldemort isn't back. A few of the other ones are saying that he is back." He said, and I frowned if the kids from the future were saying that he was back then he must be back.

"Well I was hoping that I could go and talk to them today to straighten some things out." I said, and he smiled.

"Yes, yes why don't you do that don't tell Dumbledore I sent you." He said, and I left and went to the fire place outside my office, I grabbed some floo dust and stepped in the fire place.

"Dumbledore's Office," I spoke before the flames enveloped me.

**Ok so I wrote more in this chapter because I had so much to do and I couldn't just do it is separate chapter. So please review.**


	11. Family Bonding

**I would like to thank by beta Sela Shepard for editing this chapter.**

Chapter 9

PPOV (Percy POV)

I stepped into Dumbledore's office and all the pictures all looked at me, Dumbledore looked over at me.

"Hello Percy, what brings you here today?" he asked, his bright blue eyes piercing through me.

"I wanted to speak with my d-d-daughters," I said, shuddering and he smiled at me.

"Ah, yes I knew you would want to speak with them eventually." he said, getting up and motioning for me to follow. We walked down the halls of the school before stopping in front of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and stopped, Professor Dumbledore opened the door.

"Professor Umbridge if you wouldn't mind I would like to borrow Miss Lucy Weasley?" Professor Dumbledore said, and Professor Umbridge looked up at him shocked.

"This is class time surely you can talk another time?" she argued, and my eyebrows rose no one argued with Dumbledore.

"Well, I am sure the she can finish the reading later on, what I need her for is important," he reasoned, and she opened her mouth to reply. "Excellent, Miss Weasley if you wouldn't mind we need to get your sister also," he said, moving out of the door. A girl walked out of the room she barley looked like me she had chocolate brown eyes and brown hair with purple streaks in her hair. She looked at me somewhat shocked I tried to smile reassuring but I don't think it came out right as we walked down to the greenhouse outside in silence. I knew that Molly was the one that we were going to get and she was the one who was the most upset about me at the moment. When we got there I noticed she had the class with Ron who glared at me when he saw me.

"Hello Professor Sprout I was wondering if we could borrow Miss Weasley for a while?" he said, and she nodded motioning for Molly to go, I noticed she had inherited more of the Weasley traits then Lucy did. She had long red hair and bright blue eyes like mine, though she seemed shocked that I was here. We stayed in silence as we followed Dumbledore to the castle where he led us to an empty classroom.

"Please feel free to come back to my office when you are done talking the password is 'acid pops'." Dumbledore said, as he left and we sat in the desk in silence, till Lucy spoke.

"Ok, so this isn't awkward at all," she said, and Molly smiled a bit and I chuckled.

"Fine let's get right to it, how could you abandon the family? You are always telling us that family is the most important thing." Molly said, her lip trembling when she finished and Lucy frowned and looked at the wall behind Molly.

"I was upset and said things I wasn't proud of I let my pride get in the way. I am still letting my pride get in the way and I am ashamed of what I did. I wish I could go back to them but I will admit I am scared to even try." I said, and Lucy looked up at me.

"What happened? No one will tell us what happened all they say is that you left the family but they won't say why." Lucy spoke, and her voice wasn't even like her appearance where she looked somewhat like a rebel her voice was quiet and soft.

"I got a promotion from Fudge and when I told the family they seemed to think I only got it so that Fudge could get close to Dumbledore. I felt like they didn't think that I could get the job on my own, though I am starting to see that Fudge isn't as good as I thought he was. He wanted me to try and convince you two to tell everyone that You-know-who isn't back, I honestly believe if a bunch of time traveling kids are saying he is back it must be true." I said, and Molly nodded smiling a bit, while Lucy just nodded.

"I understand why you would think that but you should talk to Granddad and Grandmum, she seemed hurt that you left the family." she said, and I nodded as did Molly.

"So is there anything you want to know about us?" Molly asked, and I knew I should get some basic information.

"Um, what houses are you in?" I asked, I hadn't gotten a chance to look when we got them from their class.

"I'm in Hufflepuff, the best house of course," Molly said, smiling at me while Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I'm in Ravenclaw with Roxie, who is Uncle George and Aunt Angelina's daughter; Rose, who is Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's daughter; Al, who is Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's son, also Hugo is in Hufflepuff and he is Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's son." Lucy said, and I nodded.

"So are there more of your cousins?" I asked, and Molly smirked.

"Of course, we are part of the Weasley family; Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur have three children Vic, who is in Ravenclaw, Dominique and Louis who are both in Gryffindor. Uncle George has a son named Fred, who is in Gryffindor, then there's James and Lily who are both in Gryffindor and are Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's other children." Molly said, and I smiled Mum would be happy with all the grandchildren running around.

"Well we should get back to class I mean I am missing class not that Defense is hard, I mean I read the book when I was seven, it is a waste of parchment if you ask me." Lucy said, and I smiled at her and nodded as did Molly only she rolled her eyes smiling at her. I got up as did they and walked to the door as did they and noticed the students were now walking the hall Molly immediately moved to go with two girls from Hufflepuff, while Lucy moved to a girl with slightly curled hair with blue streaks in her hair. I walked up to Professor Dumbledore's office quietly not without running into a young girl.

"Uncle Percy," the girl said, and I looked down her she had long red hair and hazel eyes and I noticed she looked a lot like Ginny.

"Um… Sorry," I said, having an idea who she was without even asking.

"Oh right you haven't met me I'm Lily, but since you work at the ministry I doubt you have heard good things about me. Which is understandable but Umbridge isn't exactly the nicest person in the world and I refuse to get killed because she won't teach us and now I am rambling." she said, and I smiled a bit, she was a looked a lot like Ginny.

"Um… No sorry you must be Harry and Ginny's daughter the one in Gryffindor?" I asked, and she frowned but nodded.

"Well I have to get to class, and I'm glad Uncle Bill went and talked to you," she said, smiling and I frowned at her.

"Bill didn't talk to me about my daughters, was he supposed to?" I asked, and she frowned at me.

"Well, he is who I sent the letter to so I expected him to talk to you, so who did talk to?" She asked.

"Tonks was the one who talked to me, speaking of which why did she know about this before me?" I said, and Lily looked at me still frowning.

"Her son, Teddy, came back with us. He is staying with his Dad at the moment, along with Uncle Bill's daughter, who is his girlfriend." she said, and I nodded.

"Thanks for telling me now if you don't mind I have to go." I said, walking away feeling even guiltier than before, my own brother couldn't talk to me about my future children. I needed to talk to my family and quickly.

LPOV (Lily POV)

It was later in the evening when I met up with my dad for detention with Professor Umbridge. We walked up to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and up to her office. When I walked into the room I thought I had walked into a 5 year old's room. It was covered in pink with rows of plates with kittens on them; there was some lace that was also colored pink.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter and Miss Potter," Professor Umbridge said, from behind her desk she was wearing flowery robes that matched her tablecloth.

"Evening, Professor Umbridge." Dad said, and I nodded, not wanting to speak to her.

"Well, sit down," she said, pointing to two small desks that had a paper, I moved to the desk before noticing Dad had stayed where he was.

"Um... Professor I was wondering if b-before we start if I could ask you a favor." he said, and my eyebrows rose as her buggy eyes narrowed.

"Oh, yes?"

"Well, I'm… I'm on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. And I was supposed to be at the tryouts for the new Keeper at five o'clock on Friday and I was - was wondering whether I could skip detention that night and do it - do it another night… instead…" he said, and I knew he wouldn't get his way.

"Oh, no," said Umbridge, smiling so widely that she looked as though she had just swallowed a particularly juicy fly. "Oh, no, no, no. This is your punishment for spreading evil, nasty, attention-seeking stories, Mr. Potter, and punishments certainly cannot be adjusted to suit the guilty one's convenience. No, you will come here at five o'clock tomorrow, and the next day, and on Friday too, and you will do your detentions as planned. I think it rather a good thing that you are missing something you really want to do. It ought to reinforce the lesson I am trying to teach you." I frowned. My dad didn't tell attention seeking stories. Dad looked like it took a bit to restrain his temper but he walked to the desk dropped his bag and sat down.

"There," said Umbridge sweetly, "we're getting better at controlling our temper already, aren't we? Now, you are going to be doing some lines for me, Mr. Potter, Miss Potter. No not with your quill." she said, as we went to grab a quill from our bags. "You'll be using a special one of mine," she said, pulling out two long black quills and handing them to us. "I want you both to write _I must not tell lies_."

"How many times?" I said, noticing she didn't tell us a number.

"As many times as it takes for the message to sink in," she said, smiling sweetly at us.

I started to write on the paper when my hand started to sting, I finished the first line and looked at my hand. I could see the words on my hand in red; Dad seemed to notice the same thing when he looked over at me. He looked about to saw something when I shook my hand at him, he was in enough trouble as it was. After hours of writing I was near to tears it hurt so much, the cut healed and got scratched back open over and over and over again.

"Come here," she said, after hours of writing, I moved first and went to her. She looked at my hand before moving to dad. "Hand," she said, when he didn't give her his hand immediately, she looked over it several times before speaking. "Tut, tut, well that isn't much of an impression we'll just have to continue tomorrow. As for you Miss Potter hopefully you have learned your lesson about telling lies." she said, and I took a deep breath to control my temper and the pain in my hand but stayed quiet. "You two may go now," she said, and we both grabbed our bags and left as quickly as we could, when we got to the hall Dad spoke.

"You should have left or gone to Professor McGonagall." he said, and I frowned.

"You should have too, I can take care of myself thank you very much." I said, and he frowned at me.

"I'm supposed to be your dad, you shouldn't have had to suffer through that, my future self is going to be furious that this happened." he said, and I nodded knowing that Umbridge was lucky to be in Azkaban in our time so that Dad wouldn't get her.

"Well it doesn't matter, and I will try to stay out of detention from now on if that helps." I said, and he nodded as we walked up to the common room.

TLPOV (Teddy Lupin's POV)

"Ok so you are clumsy and you can't cook or make a potion to save your life?" Sirius asked, and I nodded my face burning up and my hair going red as I heard Vic laugh from right next to me.

"Yeah, it was so funny to come into potions after him there was always something going wrong when we walked in." she said, and I pouted a bit.

"There wasn't always something wrong happening, I mean there were a few days where it was boring." I said, as she continued to laugh as did Sirius, and both my parents.

"Well, if it helps I didn't do too well in potions, but only because Snape took points from anything I broke." Mum said, and we all started laughing.

"I am glad my teacher never did that, I wouldn't have been able to pass at all," I said, and we turned when the door opened and Bill came in.

"Hey everyone, what is so funny?" he said, as we started to calm down.

"Just making fun of Teddy's genetics," Vic said, getting up to go. Bill had said he told Fleur about the kids and that she wanted to meet them. Bill had also said that she could meet Louis and Nikki during break, but Vic would meet her anytime she was free. "Are you sure you don't want to come Teddy?" she asked, and I shook my head.

"No, you bond with your parents then, next time I can come and tell them all the bad stuff you have done." I said which resulted in her saying "Teddy" and a smack on the head as she left with Bill.

"So please tell me you played pranks during school?" Sirius said, and Mum nodded while Dad just shook his head at the two of them.

"Well..." I started.

VPOV (Victoire's POV)

We sat in a muggle café waiting for mum to get here; we had only been here five minutes before I noticed her coming our way. She looked similar to the way she did in my time only slightly younger, she smiled when she saw Dad as he stood up, the two kissed before they sat down and she looked at me.

"You are Victoire?" she asked, and I smiled noticing I had missed the way she said my name with the French accent.

"Yes, but I usually go by Vic and Dad uses Torie, or at least he does in my time, you tend to use my full name." I said, and she smiled at me as I started to ramble.

"Ah, so do ze ozer two 'ave nicknames? I know zey are named Dominique and Louis," she said, and I nodded.

"Yes Dominique goes by Nikki but Louis said he would hex anybody who tried to give him a nickname." I said, and she laughed as did Dad, when the waiter came by. We ate and spent most of the time talking about us and the family before getting ready to go. Mum wanted to do this again and especially wanted to meet Teddy next time, Dad agreed saying he wanted to hear about the bad stuff I had done. Mum had apparated to her flat while Dad offered to walk me home before heading to his flat. When I got to the house it was quiet in the hall, so I went upstairs to the room I was sharing with Tonks. I opened the door quietly to see her on one of the beds making out with Remus; I quietly shut the door with my hand over my mouth before going up the stairs to Teddy's room where I could hear him talking with Sirius. I opened the door to see him lying on the floor while Sirius was on his bed, they both looked up at me when I entered, and I noticed that the walls were covered with girls in bathing suits leaning over cars.

"Hey Vic, I thought you would have gone to your room when you got home," Teddy said.

"I was planning to, but I didn't want to interrupt the happy couple making out on Tonks's bed." I said, and Sirius sat up straighter, while Teddy looked a little green, and I mean that literary.

"You're kidding?" Sirius said, and I shook my head. "Alright I didn't know Moony had game," he said, and Teddy looked even greener as he said that.

"Well I don't know what they are doing but I am tired can I stay up here to sleep?" I said, and Teddy nodded, I smiled at him. "Now do you have anything more comfortable that I can borrow to sleep in?" I asked, and Teddy rolled his eyes before getting up and grabbing from the dresser a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and handing them to me. I kissed him before going to the bathroom to change, when I came out it looked like Sirius was already asleep and Teddy was on one of the spare beds. I moved to his bed, since we already shared a bed at our flat back in our time, I missed sleeping with him. And after a few minutes I fell asleep.

**Alright so I finally got a chapter up I have had most of it written for a while but have been taking my time on writing it. So thank you for being so patient and Please review it makes me write quicker.**

**Lots of luck Charlee!**


	12. Prank the Teachers

Chapter 10

Roxie POV

My mind is turning to mush! That was the only thought going through my mind during Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lucy was sitting next to me looking just as bored as I was. I started writing on a note.

_Please tell me you are bored too?_

I slid it in her eye sight and she smiled before responding and moving it back to me.

_Trust me I couldn't be anything but bored. You think Dad would get mad if I tried ditching just to get out of this class? _

I grinned before responding.

_Mine wouldn't but yours might. Remember he never had Umbridge so he doesn't really understand. _

I wrote passing the paper to her and she nodded when the bell rang.

"Finally." I said, picking up my books and putting them in my bag.

"So I take it you're not so fond of Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Lucy asked, as we got out of the classroom.

"Not so much. I would've liked it if we could've come next year when Snape was teaching because I heard he was actually a decent teacher." I said, and Lucy nodded.

"Or when Remus was teaching." She said, and I grinned when I noticed Hugo talking with Luna. He seemed to be awkwardly trying to get away like always.

"I think we should go save Hugo." I said, nodding to him and Luna.

"I guess we should." Lucy said, and we walked over to them.

"Hello Luna, Hugo." I said, and Luna turned to us.

"Hello Roxie, Hello Lucy. I was just telling Hugo about the Nargles going through his head at the moment and telling him how to get rid of them." She said, and we smiled.

"How do you get rid of Nargles?" Lucy asked, and I nodded as Hugo slipped away and Luna started talking.

Dominique POV

I sat in the Great Hall waiting for Lily to get here from her class. She came in rushing over to me.

"What did you need?" she asked, out of breath.

"James, Fred, and Louis haven't pulled a prank since we got here." I said, and Lily just looked at me.

"That's it?" she said, and I nodded. "That's what you were worrying about?" she nearly screeched, and people started to look over here.

"Lily when they don't do any prank for a long amount of time than they do something crazy big that is just a big mess for everyone else." I said, and Lily nodded.

"Well let's just hope that they don't do anything to us." She said, and I nodded.

"So how do you like classes?" I asked, and she grinned.

"They're fun. I didn't know what a great teacher Professor McGonagall was." She said, and I nodded.

"I didn't either. I can't believe it." I said, as James, Fred, and Louis sat next to us grinning.

"What did you do?" Lily asked, and James grin got bigger.

"You'll see very soon." He said, and we looked at each other nervously. We continued to eat lunch in silence when there was a loud bang and the teacher's table was surrounded by smoke.

"What did you do?" I asked, them and they grinned.

"You'll see." He said, and I turned to see the smoke start to clear and I noticed Professor Dumbledore was wearing Professor Snape's robes. While Professor Snape was in Umbridge's robes and Umbridge was in Hagrid's robes. Hagrid was in Professor McGonagall's robes and Professor McGonagall was in Dumbledore's robes. The other teacher's had been switched into different teacher's clothes. I looked to Lily to see she was covering her mouth trying not to laugh.

"Who did this?" Professor Umbridge screeched, and Dumbledore smiled.

"Ah, it looks like they left their mark on the back of the robes." Dumbledore said, and she turned to him and I saw James', Fred's, and Louis' names' on the back of her robes. I looked to Professor McGonagall and saw her smirk a little bit.

"Mr. Potter and both the Mr. Weasley's please come with me to my office." She said, and they grinned.

"Oh course my dear Professor." James said, pompously and bowed to her Fred and Louis following him. Professor McGonagall's lips twitched as she followed them out of the hall. Most of the hall was still giggling and the teachers had left to go and change back to their own robes.

Hugo POV

I sat on the steps reading when Molly came down and sat next to me as I continued to read.

"I'm not going away just because you ignore me." She said, and I marked my place before turning to her raising my eyebrows and she just started at me for a few minutes.

"Yes, how can I help you Molly my delightful cousin?" I said, sarcastically and she rolled her eyes.

"Have you spent any time with anyone?" she asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm treating this school the same as I would our school. This means I'm going to sit and read my book in my free time and talk to Lily just like I do in our time." I said, and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, you do that and I'll be the social one." She said, getting up.

"Love you cuz." I said, as she walked away going back to my book. I continued to read till Lily came and sat next to me and I marked my place turning to her. "What's up Lily?" I asked, and she grinned.

"You missed the boy's prank." She said, still grinning.

"What did they do?" I asked, even though she would tell me anyway.

"They had all the teachers switch clothes it was so funny." She said, laughing and I chuckled.

"At least their having fun, though hopefully they won't get in too much trouble or our aunts and your mum will kill them before they get back to our time." I said, and she nodded.

"Mum is going to kill James just for going into Dad's office and messing around. With all the pranks he's going to be a dead man walking." She said, and I nodded as the bell rang.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts. What about you?" I asked, getting up.

"Charms. See you later Hugo." She said, walking in the opposite direction as me.

** Alright first update in over a year! Sorry I have been crazy busy with my junior year and my dad being diploid. I am so sorry I haven't been updating but I got a laptop for my birthday (really early present) so I have been inspired to update. I am going to try to update much more but no promises. I really hope you review and tell me what you think. **

** Lots of love and luck Charlee!**


	13. Sorry

** Ok, yes I am doing an author's note and yes I know they suck but I think this is important. So from what I've heard from other writers a lot of stories are getting deleted for not meeting the requirements. I do not know if that includes mine. But if it does I will try to find a way to post them somewhere else. I am considering making a facebook page for the stories and will give you all the link once I figure out how to do that (I really don't have a clue how to do that). I hope my stories don't get deleted but who knows. **

**Lots of Love and Luck Charlee**


	14. Fixing the Problem

Chapter 11

Louis POV

"We are so grounded when we get back home." I said, as we sat in Professor McGonagall's classroom.

"Quiet Mr. Weasley." She said, from her desk and Fred nodded from the front of the room. I looked down and continued to finish my potions essay on Polyjuice potion.

An Hour Later

"You may go boys." Professor McGonagall said, and I started to put my books away. "I am assuming that I will probably see you here again just like I will see your Uncles soon." She said, smirking.

"Well I'm sorry to say Professor that you probably will be spending a lot of time with us." James said, and I rolled my eyes. We left the room and headed up to the common room James and Fred were discussing a few prank ideas.

"You know our Mum's are going to kill us when we get back right?" I said, to them and James shrugged.

"They're going to kill us just for going into Dad's office so I'm not as worried." James said, and Fred nodded.

"Fair point." I said, as we got to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Mimbulus mimbletonia." I said, and the portrait opened. We walked into the common room to see Uncle Harry asleep on one of the chairs. "Should we wake him?" I whispered, to James.

"I don't think so. If he's anything like Dad in the future it might not be a good idea." He said, and I nodded as we quietly walked up to our dorm.

Future Harry POV

"So they managed to go back in time?" Kingsley asked, after I explained my theory as to where the kids had gone.

"That's what we think. We've checked everywhere and the broken time turner from my office is missing." I said, and he nodded.

"Sounds like your kids take after you in getting in trouble." He said, grinning. "Well I'll get some of the Unspeakables working on making a time turner so that you can go back and get them along with figuring out how far back in time they went." He said, and I nodded.

"Thank you Kingsley." I said, shaking his hand.

"Not a problem, but when you go back you're going to have to erase everyone in that times memory. Well at least everyone who knows about the kids." He said, and I nodded.

"I agree. As much as I want things to change if they try to change it then it might be worse." I said, before leaving his office and heading down to Hermione's department where she was talking with Percy.

"That is a ridiculous theory as to what happened to the kids. If they were kidnapped then we would have heard something about a ransom by now and we've heard nothing." Hermione said, to Percy.

"As opposed to the time travel theory." Percy said, and I coughed and they turned to me both looking fairly annoyed.

"Kingsley has some people working on a time turner so we can go back in time and go get our kids. We will need something that will erase people's memories about our kids being in that time. Hermione can you and Percy deal with that." I asked, and they looked at each other before nodding.

"Who is going to be going to go get the kids?" Hermione asked.

"I figured we'd have a meeting tonight so that we can discuss that issue." I said, and they nodded. "I'll send owls to the others and we can all meet and mine and Ginny's tonight at eight." I said, and they nodded before turning to discuss memory spells and potions to use. I turned and headed to the Auror department. I walked to Ron's office where he was sitting looking at a picture. "It's mostly figured out how we are going to get back now we just have to wait." I said, and he looked up.

"Good." He said, and I grinned.

"Yeah, Hermione and Percy are working on something to erase everyone's memory. We're going to have a meeting about who should go back to get the kids." I said, and he nodded.

"Well, there should be at least one parent for each group of kids. Which means probably you, Hermione, George, Percy, and Fleur going." He said, and I raised my eyebrows.

"Why do you assume me?" I asked, and he grinned.

"Well I think that since James is going to get killed by Ginny we might want to keep them apart as long as we can so she can cool down." He said, and I nodded.

"Fair point, guess we'll find out tonight." I said, "Can you sent George and Angelina an owl telling them to meet at mine and Ginny's tonight to discuss this?" I asked, and he nodded. I left his office heading to my office. I sat down and wrote the letters for Bill, Fleur, and Audrey before going to my paper work. I looked at the report I had to do for the trainees who had an accident the other day and ended up in Mungo's. I started to write out what had happened.

Molly POV

"I cannot stand one more day of this class." I said, to Dominique who smiled.

"I know I wish I could quit too." She said, and I nodded. "I also wish that Aunt Hermione would start the D.A. soon." She said, and I nodded.

"I believe they do soon." Rose said, coming up behind us and Molly and I grinned.

"You know that we've actually been hanging out as a family at school this year." Molly said, and Rose and I looked at her confused. "Well think about it I always hang out with my friends and Daniel. Rose is usually with Scorpius, Lexie, and Al. Hugo is with his friends, Lily is always with Liam and Anna. Roxie and Lucy are usually with Lorcan and Lysander. James, Fred, and Louis are usually with each other and Dianna, Kristina, and Jenna. Dominique you are usually with Abby." I said, and they looked at me and shrugged.

"I guess that's true." Rose said, frowning.

"It's not bad we just like doing our own thing. I mean we hang out during the summer so it's not bad." I said, and they nodded. As we walked past a stair case we saw Al reading and we went to sit next to him.

"Hey Al." Dominique said, moving her hair out of her face.

"Hi ladies, can I help you?" he said, sounding like Hugo when we bugged him while reading.

"We just thought we'd keep you company do to the fact that you're just sitting her all alone." I said, and he smirked a bit.

"I'm good, but thank you for the thought though." He said, and Dominique shrugged grabbing her bag and leaving.

"I want to finish some homework so I'm going to go to the library." She said, and Rose nodded.

"Same here. Talk to you later Al." she said, getting up and following Dominique.

"Sorry but I'm not leaving so you might want to talk to me." I said, and he put his book down.

"So Molly how can I help you?" he said, and I smiled a bit.

"Do you miss her?" I asked, knowing he knew who I was referring to.

"What do you mean? She's just my friend." He said, and I rolled my eyes.

"That's a lie. You were so much more than friends. I mean do you miss her as your girlfriend?" I said, and he sighed.

"Yes, but she dumped me so it doesn't matter." He said, getting up and walking away from me. I grabbed my bag and started to follow him.

"She dumped you because you didn't want to think seriously about your relationship and she didn't want to waste her time on something that wasn't going to last." I said, and nodded.

"I'll think about this more when we get back to our time." He said, and I grinned.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone." I said, turning around and he grinned.

Victoire POV

"Wake up Vic. Come on it's nearly noon." A voice said, and I groaned grabbing my pillow and putting it over my head.

"Go away Teddy." I groaned, turning away from him.

"Fine, sleep in, but we are meeting your parents in an hour for lunch and I thought you might want to be clean and dressed for that." He said, and I opened my eyes turning to glare at him.

"You're mean." I said, "Is there coffee?" I asked.

"There's no coffee." He said, and I sat up.

"That's not funny." I said.

"I can get you herbal tea." He said, seriously.

"This is not an herbal tea morning, this is a coffee morning." I said, getting up and going to get clothes out of the dresser

"Every morning is a coffee morning for you." He said, still serious.

"This is a jumbo coffee morning." I said, glaring at him.

"I can give you tea and a balance bar." He said.

"Please, please, please, tell me you're kidding!" I begged heading to the bathroom.

"I'm kidding." He said, smirking.

"You're sick!" I shouted.

"Yup!" he said, laughing.

"You're a sadist, you're a fiend!" I shouted, till he handed me a cup of coffee. "You're pretty!" I said, shutting the bathroom door.

_40 minutes later_

I walked down the stairs into the sitting room to see Teddy and Remus reading. I stood there and watched as they sat and continued to read sitting exactly the same way.

"Wow, this is scary." I said, making them both jump and look at me.

"You ready to go?" Teddy asked, getting up and I nodded. "Great, let's go." He said, and I followed him out of the house. We walked to the alley and apparatus to Dagon Alley.

Future Harry POV

"So we can't send to many people to go pick up the kids. I was thinking on parent for each family." I said, and they nodded.

"Sat sounds good 'Array." Fleur said, before turning to Bill, "You will not mind if I go? I do not zinc it will do well for your muzzier to 'ave to see 'own 'rut you get before it 'appends even if we do erase sire memories." She said, and Bill nodded.

"Sounds reasonable." He said, before turning to me. "Make sure she doesn't get lost in time." He said, grinning.

"Why do you think Harry is going?" Ginny asked, and the room got silent.

"Gin it would be better if he went. It would calm the kids not make them freak out that they are going to get yelled at and we need them calm so I think Harry should go." Bill said, and Ginny sighed.

"I hate to say that you're right." She said, and he grinned.

"Well Hermione is going for us." Ron said, and Hermione turned to him confused. "You are going to have the spell or potion." He said, and she nodded.

"I hope you don't mind George but can I go?" Angelina asked, and George nodded.

"Since Ginny isn't going someone has to let them know they will be in trouble and you can do that. Plus I'm not sure I could deal with seeing Fred." He said, and we all nodded.

"I'd like to go Percy." Audrey said, and we all turned to her. "Molly and Lucy are going to see what happened with you all and I'm not sure how they would be with Percy coming so I think I should go so that I can comfort them before they come back here." She said, and Percy nodded.

"Yes, I might just cause a bit of tension and that might make it difficult to get them back." He said, and I nodded.

"Ok so Fleur, Audrey, Angelina, Hermione, and I are going to pick up the kids." I said, and everyone nodded.

**Ok so I wanted to get this chapter out on my birthday so it is a little short but I loved writing. I did include a little insight into Louis's mind as a request. Yes I do take your ideas (well I try) I hope you all will review for my birthday. Teddy and Vic's conversation about coffee is quoted from a favorite show of mine. Can anyone guess? If you guess right I'll send you an early copy of the next chapter.**

**Lots of Love and Luck Charlee**


	15. Hogsmead Conversation

Chapter 12

Dominique POV

I was sitting in the Hogs Head next to Molly as we waited for someone to speak. Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, and Uncle Harry were in the front of the room waiting for the room to quiet down.

"This would be a great Lexie moment wouldn't it?" Molly asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, she'd get up yell for them to shut then sit down all lady-like." I said, fondly "Wow. I'm actually missing Lexie." I said, and Molly laughed.

"Aww. Dominique this just means you have a heart." She said, jokingly and I rolled my eyes.

"Or it means that we have been in the past for way too long. I miss Mum yelling at me for piercing my belly button." I said, and she nodded.

"Yeah, I miss Dad telling me to focus on school and not my boyfriend." She said, and the room still hadn't quieted down. I looked across to see Roxie looking annoyed and she stood up and got onto her chair.

"OI!" She shouted, and people looked at her. "Be quiet so we can talk!" she shouted, and sat down and looked at Aunt Hermione. The room went completely silent and looked at Aunt Hermione.

"Er, well-er-hi." She said, her voice slightly high. "Well…erm…well, you know why you're here. Erm...well, Harry here had the idea-" Uncle Harry glared at her, "I mean, I had the idea-that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts-and I mean, really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us-" her voice became a little more confident. "-because nobody could call that Defense Against the Dark Arts-" a boy agreed and Aunt Hermione smiled. "-Well, I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters into our own hands." She paused and looked at Uncle Harry. "And by that I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just in theory but doing the real spells-"

"You want to pass your Defense Against the Dark Arts OWLs too, though, I bet?" said a boy from Ravenclaw and Rose spoke up.

"And you don't?" she said, glaring at him and Aunt Hermione spoke up before Rose spoke again.

"Of course I do, but more than that, I want to be properly trained in defense because…because…" and she took a deep breath, "because Lord Voldemort is back." A bunch of people freaked and jumped and spilled their drinks. I looked at Molly raising my eyebrow and she shrugged. "Well… that's the plan, anyway. If you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to-" and she was interrupted by a blonde Hufflepuff.

"Where's the proof You-Know-Who's back?" he said, in an aggressive voice. I was about to step in when Aunt Hermione spoke.

"Well, Dumbledore believes it-"

"You mean, Dumbledore believes him," the boy said, nodding to Uncle Harry.

"Who are you?" Uncle Ron, James, Roxie, and I asked, a little harshly.

"Zacharias Smith," the boy said, "and I think we've got the right to know exactly what makes him say You-Know-Who's back."

"Look, that's really not what this meeting was supposed to be about-" Aunt Hermione intervened.

"It's okay, Hermione," Uncle Harry said, "What makes me say You-Know-Who's back?" he repeated looking Zacharias straight in the face and I noticed James, Louis, and Fred shake their heads. "I saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you didn't believe him, you won't believe me, and I'm not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone." He said, and the whole room was silent and I understood what people meant about Uncle Harry speaking.

"All Dumbledore told us last year was that Cedric Diggory got killed by You-Know-Who and that you brought Diggory's body back to Hogwarts. He didn't give us any details, he didn't tell us exactly how Diggory got murdered, I think we'd all like to know-"

"If you've come to hear exactly what it looks like when Voldemort murders someone I can't help you," Uncle Harry said, and I could hear the coldness in his voice. "I don't want to talk about Cedric Diggory, all right? So if that's what you're here for, you might as well clear out." He said, and gave Aunt Hermione a dirty look.

"So, so…like I was saying…if you want to learn some defense, then we need to work out how we're going to do it, how often we're going to meet and where we're going to-"

"Is it true," a brown haired girl interrupted, "that you can produce a Patronus?"

"Yeah," Uncle Harry said.

"A corporeal Patronus?" she asked, and I looked to Molly who just shrugged.

"Er- you don't know Madam Bones, do you?" he asked, and I looked to Molly.

"Susan Bones. Jenna's mum." She whispered, and I nodded. I started to zone out part of the meeting as they talked about Uncle Harry's accomplishments. I looked to the door and noticed two people come in. The woman wore a scarf on her head covering her head and the man wore a hat that covered his face. I stared at them for a bit before I recognized the scarf and nudged Molly.

"It's Vic and Teddy." I said, and she looked and looked at me strangely. "It's my scarf. The one that I lost." I said, and she looked again before grinning and we turned back to the meeting.

"Right," Aunt Hermione said, looking slightly relieved. "Well, then, the next question is how often we do it. I really don't think there's any point in meeting less than once a week-"

"Hang on," Angelina said, "we need to make sure this doesn't clash with our Quidditch practice."

"No," Cho said, "nor with ours."

"Nor ours." Zacharias added.

"Just do it when Slytherin practices." Al said, exasperated.

"I'm sure we can find a night that suits everyone, but you know, this is rather important, we're talking about learning to defend ourselves against V-Voldemort's Death Eathers-"

"Well said!" another boy barked. "Personally I think this is really important, possibly more important than anything else we'll do this year, even with our OWLs coming up!" he looked around the room and I almost wanted to say that it wasn't. "I, personally am at a loss to see why the Ministry has foisted such a useless teacher on us at this critical period. Obviously, they are in denial about the return of You-Know-Who, but to give us a teacher who is trying to actively prevent us from using defense spells-"

"We think the reason Umbridge doesn't want us trained in Defense Against the Dark Arts," Aunt Hermione interrupted, " is that she's got some…some mad idea that Dumbledore could use the students in the school as a kind of private army. She thinks he'd mobilize us against the Ministry." She finished and everyone in the room looked shocked. I started to zone out again and looked around the room when I turned back Aunt Hermione was looking through her bag for something. She then produced a piece of parchment and a quill and then hesitated.

"I-I think everybody should write their name down, just so we know who was here. But I also think," and she took a deep breath, "that we all ought to agree not to shout about what we're doing. So if you sign, you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge or anybody else what we're up to." Uncle Fred reached for the parchment and signed cheerfully. I looked to notice some of the people looked less than happy about having to sign a piece of paper. The two Hufflepuff boys made a commotion about having to sign it and I giggled.

"And they say Hufflepuffs are loyal." I whispered, to Molly who rolled her eyes. When Zacharias finally signed everyone started to leave. "You want to come with me to Honeydukes?" I asked, and she nodded and we got up and started to leave when I remembered Vic and Teddy. "But first why don't we have some fun." I whispered and nodded to Teddy and Vic and Molly grinned.

"Yes, lets." She said, and we walked over to them.

"Excuse me?" I said, to them sweetly, "I was just wondering where you got your scarf? I used to have one just like it but I lost it and wanted to know where I could replace it." I said.

"Just some small store. I don't remember the name." Vic said, in a higher voice than hers.

"Really, I think it's called my closet Vic." I said, and the guy laughed moving the hat up and he looked nothing like Teddy.

"Looks like we've been caught Vic." He said, and Vic moved the scarf.

"Brat," she said, in her normal voice grinning at me. "You left in at the house so I borrowed it." She said, and I stared at her.

"No, I lost it before we went back in time Vic." I said, and she shrugged.

"It still looks good on me." She said, and I shook my head and glared at her.

"I give up. You can keep the scarf. I'm wearing your top anyway." I said, opening my jacket to her blue flowy top and she frowned.

"You're going to return that." She said, and I shrugged.

"When you return my scarf." I said, and she rolled her eyes. "Anyway we have to go, bye." I said, pulling Molly out of the Hogs Head and into the cold.

Rose POV

I sat with Al in the Three Broomsticks who was reading a book.

"Ok, stop reading." I said, taking his book and he looked at me.

"I was getting to the good part of that story." He complained as he tried to grab his book back.

"Well you can get back to it another time. I need someone to talk to." I said, and he huffed.

"Ok, what do you need to talk about?" he asked and I grinned.

"Anything, I've been studying way more than I'm used to and I feel weird about it." I said, and he grinned.

"That's because Scorpius makes you stop at some point and I don't." he said, and I raised my eyebrows and thought for a minute.

"True, why don't you?" I asked, and he looked at his book and raised his eyebrow. "You're not getting your book back." I said, and he sighed.

"Fine, I don't stop you because it would be hypocritical for me to stop you when I won't even stop." He said, and I nodded.

"So what are you planning on doing after school?" I asked, and he raised his eyebrows again. "Like after seventh year?"

"Not going to be an Auror that's for sure." He said, and I giggled.

"Ok, then so what?" I said, and he was silent for a while.

"I'm not sure. I think I might become a healer." He said, and I raised my eyebrows. "What? It's one of the few things that no one in my family has done." He said, and I nodded.

"I'm not really sure on what I'm going to do. I mean did you know Scorpius is planning to become an Auror?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah, I thought that it was obvious that he would be doing that." He said, and I frowned. "He wants to fix his family name and that's a good way for him to do it. Dad agreed that he would be a great Auror after seeing him duel in dueling club last year." Al said, and I rolled my eyes.

"How is it everyone but me has an idea of what they want to do?" I asked, and he grinned.

"Everyone figures out what they want to do at some point. And does everyone really know what they want to do?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Dominique is planning to go abroad and study who knows what. James is going to become a quidditch player, Fred is going to work at the joke shop, Louis is going to go to Romania with Uncle Charlie, and Molly is going to work in the international branch of the ministry." I said, and he rolled his eyes.

"You're over dramatic." He said, and I laid my head on the table.

**Ok so I hope you enjoy this chapter. I probably won't be updating very fast because I got a job (Finally!) and it's my senior year. Please Review! It makes me update faster.**


	16. Little Moments

Chapter 13

Rose POV

"I talked to Teddy and he said Remus told him that they still haven't figured out how to send us back to our own time." I told, Al as he finished writing his Charms paper.

"I assumed so. Dad is probable working on it though." He said, and I stared at my paper.

"True, I miss home." I said, and he nodded.

"I know." he said.

"And Scorpius." I added.

"Yeah," he said, not looking up.

"I'm thinking about taking an extra class when I get home." I said.

"Good," he said, still not looking up.

"I think I'll dye my hair red velvet red and get a belly button piercing." I said, putting my stuff up.

"Sounds good." he said, still not looking up and I left. I got to the end of a book shelf when I heard him again. "Red velvet would look good on you. It would also freak your dad and Scorpius out." He said, and I grinned walking out of the library.

Hugo POV

I sat in the library reading when I noticed Roxie and Lucy come in searching for someone. Lucy spotted me and the two came over to me.

"I'm not helping." I said, as they sat down.

"Helping with what?" Roxie asked.

"Whatever you want me to help with." I said, still looking at my book.

"Why not? We're family." Lucy asked.

"That's why. You're family and whenever I help family it always ends badly." I said, and Roxie rolled her eyes.

"When has helping family ever ended badly?" Lucy asked.

"I helped James teach Liam a spell and we nearly killed Mrs. Norris. I helped Lily with Sirius's motorcycle and we nearly caught the garage on fire. When I helped Dominique cook the ends of her hair got dyed pink from the frosting." I said, and they looked at each other.

"You know what I think we'll be fine without you." They said, leaving and I shrugged going back to my book.

Lily POV

I sat in the common room watching the fire as it flickered.

"Are you so bored Flower that you are watching the fire for entertainment?" Dominique said, as she sat down next to me.

"Just thinking," I said, turning to her. "How have you been Nikki?" I asked, and she smiled.

"Bored, I miss Abby and I can't date anyone to keep me entertained because they are all friends with my parents or dead. So no matter what it is weird." She said, and I grinned.

"Wow, so you're saying you've gone a full term without sleeping with someone? I never thought I'd see the day." I said, and she hit me with a pillow.

"Shut up." She said, laughing. "Maybe I'll get another piercing before we go back. Oh I can get it before we go back to the grandparents over Christmas. Will you help me sneak out?" she said, and I just looked at her. "Come on. I heard Rose mention about dying her hair and a piercing. I'll bring her along so I'll be fine." She said, grinning and I shook my head.

"When?" I asked, and she grinned.

"Tomorrow, during lunch." She said, clapping her hands.

"What are you even going to get pierced? I mean you have your ears, and the one in your cartilage, and your belly button. Where else is left?" I asked, and she grinned.

"You'll see little flower." She said, getting up and heading to her dorm. James, Fred, and Louis came and sat down.

"You're sister is planning to get another piercing." I told Louis, and he frowned.

"What else can she get pierced?" he asked, and I shrugged.

"How is she planning to do this? I mean she can't do it while we're at the grandparents." Fred said, and I grinned.

"She knows that. She asked me to help her break out during lunch tomorrow. So I need your help." I said, smiling and they grinned.

"Now Lily, why would we help you?" James said, and I raised my eyebrow.

"Because, I know about your drunken night at Abby Creevey's house and I could tell Mom and Dad." I said, and all three of them glared at me.

"Fine, we'll help, just this once." James said, and I grinned.

"Thank you," I said, getting up and walking towards my dorm.

Louis POV

"I can't believe that we are about to do this." I said, turning to James and Fred who were both grinning.

"We've done worse and trust me the heat will be off us when Grandma sees Nikki and Rose." Fred said, and I shook my head.

Lily POV

"So all you have to do is wait for the screaming and then head down to the womping willow and remember to take the long stick and hit to weird knot that I showed you yesterday." I told Dominique and Rose.

"I still can't believe you talked me into this." Rose said.

"It's just a piercing and no one would ever see it until summer." Dominique said, and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Actually, I was talking about the hair dying." Rose said, and Dominique and I just looked at her.

"We just want to see Uncle Ron freak out, and you would rock red velvet hair." I said, and she just shook her head.

"If I get grounded for this then I am taking you two with me." She said, as I heard a bunch of screaming.

"Good luck ladies." I said, and the two of them ran off to the grounds. I ran back to the hall to see the Slytherins and Ravenclaws running from the Defense Against the Dark Arts room.

"Who did this? Who did this?" Professor Umbridge screeched, running down the stairs and students were crowding around the hallway. "When I find out who did this they will be strictly punished."

Hugo POV

I sat reading in the library and when Molly came over to me.

"So did you hear what our dear cousins did?" she said, sitting next to me and I sighed.

"My guess is you are going to tell me what they did whether I have heard about it or not." I said.

"Yes, pretty much. They filled the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room with toads. Also your sister and Nikki disappeared." Molly said, and I shook my head.

"So you think that they did this to help Nikki and Rose go and do something?" I asked, and she nodded.

"If you think about it Nikki said she was getting bored." She said, and I groaned.

"Nikki being bored is never a good idea. Her boredom is the reason we got banned from going to the Ministry balls." I said, and Molly nodded.

"Well there isn't a lot she can do here. I mean what's the worst case scenario?" Molly asked, and I looked at here.

"She goes to find some random muggle to hook up with and gets pregnant and then we end up having to explain that to our parents. While Rose goes and gets a tattoo of Scorpius's name on her hip and gives our Dad a heart attack." I said, and Molly just looks at me.

"Ok, I'm going to go and find Fred and see what they did." She said, getting up and leaving. I grinned and smiled going back to my book.

"Works every time."

Albus POV

"I can't believe you actually did this." I said, looking at Rose who had just got back from dying her hair.

"I got the piercing too. I did not know Nikki was so good at forging a signature." Rose said, and I just shook my head.

"You are so going to be grounded when your dad sees you. Though, I want to be there when Scorpius sees you." I said, and she rolled her eyes.

"I needed a change and this seemed like a good time to do it." She said, and I laughed.

"Don't forget about Grandma. She's going to kill you as well." I said, and Rose hit me with a pillow from behind her.

"Well at least it looks good. Besides, when Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill see Nikki then no one will be focused on me." She said, and I just laughed.

"What did she do?" I asked, and Rose grinned.

"She did exactly what her mother told her not to do." Rose said, and I just grinned.

"We are all going to be grounded after this is over." I said, and Rose nodded.

"Yeah, we all are definitely going to be grounded after this is over." Rose said.

Future Harry POV

"So we know how to get back we just have to finish the time turner and we're good." Kingsley said, and I nodded.

"How long will that be?" I asked.

"We will get there around Christmas time." He said, and I nodded.

"Good I think that will be around when Hermione and Percy will have figured out how to erase everyone's memory." I said, and he nodded.

"Has it been decided who will be going to get the kids?" he asked, and I nodded. "I'm assuming that Ginny isn't going?" he said, and I raised my eyebrow. "My granddaughter is an intern at the Daily Planet and she noticed Ginny was in a bad mood, so I assumed that she was not going." He said, and I nodded.

"Yeah, she wasn't very happy not to go." I said, and he nodded.

"Yes, Jenna wouldn't be very happy if our kids did that and she couldn't get them. Ginny shouldn't be the one to go. As much as I love her she is too hot-headed and that is probably not what they need when you get there." He said, and I nodded.

"I'm going to go and talk to Hermione and Percy to see what they have on the memory erasing." I said, heading out of his office. I walked down to Hermione's office to see her and Percy looking over some books. "Any idea what to do about erasing everyone's memory?" I asked, and the two of them looked up.

"It's difficult because most of the world might know about them or only a few people know about them. So we have to be ready for every situation out there." Hermione said, and I nodded.

"How long is it going to take you to figure something out?" I asked.

"We should be able to figure something out in a month or so. Why?" she asked.

"They should be finished with the time turner by Christmas time." I said, and she nodded.

"Good, they hopefully won't have messed too much up by the time we get there." She said, and I nodded.

"I'm going to head back to work and good luck to you too." I said, heading out as both of them nodded. I got down to Ron's office where he was writing a report. "We should be able to get to them by Christmas." I said, and he looked up.

"Good, I hate to think of all the trouble that our kids might be getting up to while their there." He said, and I chuckled.

"Yes, because being in a different time is going to stop them getting into trouble. If I remember correctly Lucy and Roxie got their noses pierced while hanging out during the summer." I said, and he laughed.

"True, one thing I can say about Hugo and Rose is that I never really have to worry about them getting in trouble." He said, and I raised my eyebrow.

"What about Rose dating Scorpius?" I said, and he frowned.

"They are still in school it might not even last." He said, and I grinned.

"Did you know he is planning to join the Auror program?" I asked, and Ron raised his eyebrows.

"I was not aware of that. I wouldn't have thought that he would become an Auror." Ron said, and I grinned.

"He has the potential to be a good one." I said, and Ron nodded.

"I won't deny that he has talent. I just don't like him dating my daughter." He said, and I laughed.

"See you can complain, but Goyle's daughter dated my son." I said, and Ron laughed.

"Yeah and I am still confused how she looks as pretty as she does." Ron said, and I shook my head.

"She looks like her mom." I said, and Ron nodded.

"You know I think I understand what Rose meant when she said that parents gossip like old women." He said, and I laughed.

"Well what else are we supposed to talk about other than our kids? I mean we could talk about how scared the trainees are terrified of you this year." He said, and I shook my head.

"They made a stupid mistake and I didn't even yell." I said, and Ron grinned.

"Yes, but you not yelling when you're mad is scarier than when you yell." Ron said, and I shook my head.

"Whatever you say, I'm going to go and check out the trainees." I said, heading out of his office.

** Ok so sorry about the long updates. I have managed to graduate and am now in college studying Genetic Biology at an out-of-state college so I have been a little busy with financial aid and moving and finals and everything else in life. So hopefully I will get to update a little bit more but I am not that optimistic. This chapter is dedicated to shadowwriter329 for a little inspiration on this chapter. Please Review. **


End file.
